The Nightmare About Christmas
by Noir Ecrivain
Summary: After an obscure dream that we know as the Nightmare Before Christmas, Jack is questionable about an unknown holiday. But when he meets an independant young human, more than dreams are clouding the Pumpkin King's mind...
1. Chapter 1: A Wonderful Nightmare

Halloween wasn't good enough, the emptyness it left was to much to bare for Jack Skellington. When he decided to pursue Christmas, upon discovering it in the throws of depression, he felt up to the challange and managed a topsy-turvy operation of the holiday. In forming the Christmas holiday in his own image, unknowingly he placed the two holidays in danger. Upon his own selfish deed, he fullfilled his wishof something more to the extent of the humans enragement. He then suddenly realized that his own true holiday was the only inspiration for a passion he had lost sight of. He saved the holiday and gained an understanding and love for the only guiding light that showed him the way...

***

Jack Skellington woke up with a sudden start. He sat up straight in his bed and breathed feverishly. His eyes were wide as he suddenly realized what day it was...it was the day before Halloween. The skellaton man jumped out of his bed almost tripping himself on his dog, Zero.

"Whoa!" Jack let out as he regained is balance. He asumed composure and made his way towards his closet to grab that day's, basically his everyday attire. In the closet hung a distinguished coat and slacks, mostly black with slivers of white lines gracing the costume. A tie was the last addition to the dashing outfit, shaped in the form of a bat, Jack placed this last upon his outfit. He gave himself a quick glance in the mirror and headed straight for the door. His strides were long and his demeanor, worried. He had but one day to figure out the dream the previous night had graced him with. The dream was nothing more than a story that Jack had wrought, a tale of how he stole a holiday named... Christmas? Was there even such a holiday?, Jack thought to himself as he made his way towards Dr. Finklestein's house. He remembered the excitement the holiday brought in his dream, the husle and busle and all the problems it had caused. Could he really loose interest in his holiday like the way he did in his dream? And the rag-doll! A young rag-doll that guided through his dream and made him feel something he had never felf before...love. But such a rag-doll did not exist in the Halloween Town of his reality. And the more he thought and pondered at the dream, the less he could recollect. He approached the doctor's house and entered.

"Doctor Finklestein?!" Jack bellowed into the grand home, for it was quite large. Jack listened and heard tiny wheels moving behind him.

"Jack Skellington? My boy! To what do I owe this unforeseen pleasure?" the doctor greeted him. Jack rubbed the back of his bony neck.

"Listen doctor, your studies had once or twice led you to venture into the subconscious mind, right?" Jack asked nerviously. The doctor nodded seriously. "Well last night I had a dream about, erm, well a lot of things, but to keep it short, it was a dream of basically, a weakness I harbored that almost destroyed our beloved holiday as we know it...um, what could such a thing mean?"

"Well my boy, I wouldn't ponder it too much, after all, you being our King and having to plan our callingcard, so to speak, must put you under great amounts of tension and stress. Perhaps this dream was only that manifesting?" the doctor offered. Jack nodded and continued to rub his neck.

"Thank-you doctor, I was just looking for you intake of it...um, by the way, you aren't planning and or making a lifeform of any sort are you?" Jack asked hestitantly. The doctor shook his head.

"Oh, no I steer clear of that venue, artificial life is completely unpredictable. Why? Was such a thing in your dream?" he asked. Jack shook his head slowly.

"No, when then I must be going...so much to do before the big day!" he announced and then was off. Secretly Jack didn't want any part of his dream to come true, to him it destroyed his comfort in his holiday. Still he had to admit he was curious of the Christmas aspect of it, it couldn't possibly be a true holiday! Jack approached the steps to City Hall, where the mayor stood anxiously waiting for him. Jack pulled at his tie. Now to get that silly dream off of my mind....


	2. Chapter 2: Trick or Treat?

Jack straightened his tie. He stood up straight, letting it be known his tall height. He smiled widely. It was the night of nights tonight, the night he had worked tirelessly at for a year. It was judgement time, the time to show all why he was King of Halloween. He cleared his throat.

"Without further ado, I present...HALLOWEEN!!!!" he yelled into the night. And with that there was a flash of smoke and he was gone. He had seen all the inhabitants of Halloween Town's faces light up with terrible delight before he disappeared. He was now in Halloween Town's catacombs walking toward town square where he would make the final appearance of the night, bursting out of the man-hole there. He could hear all the wonders he had worked up taking their toll on the townsfolk. Screams of terror and delight filled the Halloween night air. He chuckled to himself, what could possibly be better than the wonderous sound of screams? Monsters, he knew where terrorizing above him. Witches flying, gargoyles leaping, banshees shrieking. Pure terror and Jack loved it! Jack smiled as his finale approached. Above he heard the mayor.

"Your finale...Jack Skellington, King of all Halloween!!!" the mayor shouted excitedly. Jack lept up out of the man-hole and shrieked his loudest. Ghosts flew out from behind him, flames rising out of the town center fountain. Jack laughed an earpiercing screaching laugh. Every one was either screaming or clapping or both. Jack bowed.

"Thanks to you we make Halloween a holiday worth scaring for! Another great Halloween to all!!!" Jack announced. The crowd cheered and yelled for Jack. Witches and ghouls made it past the vast crowd to leap upon Jack. It was no secrect within the town that Jack was the most eligible bachalor and being king didn't help. Jack was piled on by fan crazy ghouls, but managed to crawl away. He found his way toward the graveyard. He passed by the gates and locked them quietly. He smiled to himself and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. The moon was full and shown on Moonlight Hill. Jack walked up the hill and sat down, letting his long legs dangle off of it. He looked at the graveyard and sighed. This was his home, his turf. Even though he had been trying to ignore it, the dream he had keep lingering on. He could never loose his love for Halloween. Still as he looked over his kingdom, he couldn't help feel a little empty inside. No matter how much he loved it, was this all he was meant to do? Suddenly tiny little laughs pierced his thoughts. He turned suddenly to Lock, Shock and Barrel sneaking away from Town Square looking very mischevious indeed. They were all laughing and looked to be hiding something. Jack stood up, he knew they were up to something and wouldn't have it especially on Halloween. He snuck up behind them scaring them out of their wits.

"Well! What do we have here? Lock, Shock, and Barrel?!" he eyed them. They looked at each other frantically and then ran! Jack followed behind in hot pursuit. They headed into the Hinterlands. Jack followed the laughs of the troublemakers. It seemed liked they came from all directions! Finally Jack thought he spotted one. He ran further,deeper and deeper into the Hinterlands. Soon he had to stop to catch his breath. His long strides had led him so deep into the woods that he sure he was lost now. He looked around for the lights of the town, but only moonlight shown down. He walked on, searching in every direction. Now what?, he thougt. Suddenly he saw lights up ahead and heard excited chatter. Then he heard screams. He sighed with relief. He ran towards the noises. After a while he then stopped again to catch his breath, but he was back now. He stood up straight and walked foward. Something wasn't right though...Jack focused on something he couldn't identify. It was large, made of metal and had four wheels holding it above the ground. He walked passed it curiously. It couldn't be the mayors car? This contraption was much bigger. He walked on. He suddenly noticed a few vampires walking ahead. He ran up to them. He placed his boney hand upon one of them.

"Um, excuse me, but..." He began . Suddenly the vampire turned to show his face. He wasn't a vampire, but a child dressed as one! Jack fell back and the child shrieked at the sight of Jack. All three ran down the street. Jack shook his head frantically and looked around more carefully. Imposssibly he was now in the world of...the humans. He ran behind an alleyway and breathed heavily. The humans couldn't see him or he would be in grave danger! He slid onto the ground and sat in deep thought. What should he do? He could venture back into the woods...he pondered this and figured it was best, anyway no humans would see him in there. He began to get up when he heard voices.

"Look I caught that little skank making out with my boyfriend at Joel's party! Now get out of my way to I can give her what's coming to her!" an angry voice yelled.

"No I most certainly will not! Are you sure you just didn't see your boyfriend making out with his real girlfriend?" a calmer, softer voice stated, however spitefully.

"This wise talk coming from little Miss Fairy? You have no room to talk! You weren't even invited to this years party because your costume last year was so lame! What were you trying to be again, a dumpster fairy?!" the first voice smirked. The word had caught Jack's attention. Fairy!!? In Halloween Town fairies were mysterious and all powerful. Jack had to see this fairy, if anything she could get him home!

"Get out here, these chumps are mine..." the calmer voice said. Jack heard running and quickly hid. A pitiful looking teenage girl ran, her face drentched in wet make-up. Jack looked down the alleyway where he had heard the voices. He saw two girls were the shortest dresses Jack had ever seen, he guessed they had tried to look like witches. They had done a terrible job in his opinion. Then he turned to see another girl facing the other two. She was dressed in a dark purple T-shirt with a gray vest over it, skinny jeans and black converses. Her hair was raven colored and her eyes the darkest brown. She had a pretty face and thin physique. Jack figuret his must be the fairy, although she was dressed awkwardly. Jack ran out into the alley and made his way toward the girl with the vest on. Suddenly he heard screams from the other girls, who he caught a glimpse of running away from him as fast as they could. He turned back to the other girl. She didn't run, didn't even scream, but looked at Jack entranced. The moonlight hit her eyes and Jack could see the curiousity in them.

"Are you the fairy?" he asked. She made a distasteful face.

"You mean last years fairy disaster? Yeah, what about it? Awesome costume by the way, you scared the daylights out of those losers!" she appraised him.

"Costume?" Jack asked curiously. She nodded.

"Yeah where did you get it?"

"Uh..."

"Oh I get it, it's a secret! Okay then, so anyway what do you want?" she asked. Jack looked around and then spoke.

"I need your help getting back to my town, can you help me?" he asked desperately. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure, come over to ugh, er, my house and we can MapQuest it, okay?" she walked out of the alley. Jack followed, curiously. MapQuest? This fairy was particulary mysterious...


	3. Chapter 3: What's This?

The Pumpkin King followed the mysterious young girl to her home, he figured anyway. It was a small, one-story house. It was a tanish colour and even though it was small it was clean and cozy. Jack had to bend down to get through the door, for his height prevented easy entry. The girl led him to her room, it appeared that no one was home. She sat down and switched the computer on. Jack looked at it curiously, what kinda device was this that could project such vibrant images? The girl scrolled down through the windows as Jack watched in awe.

"So, um, I never got your name..." the girl stated still paying close attention to the monitor. Jack cleared his throat, how could he have forgotten his manners?

"Forgive me, my name is Jack...Jack Skellington." he said, unusually shy. He now pretended to know what he was looking at on the monitor. "May I have your name?" He caught a glimpse of a confused look on the girl's face.

"My name is Eve Hallows...that's one crazy last name you got." she commented. "Are you always so gentleman-like? Your manners are very impressive." Jack shrugged.

"Actually my manners could use some work tonight..." he began to say until she interrupted him.

"Okay I'm at the website." she announced. Jack scratched his head.

"It's made out of spider webs? It doesn't seem like it..." he wondered out loud. Eve giggled.

"You're funny too? Well you're just a full package aren't you? Okay now I need the name of your city, address, and zip code." she said. Jack stared at her. What was she talking about?

"Um, the name is Halloween Town and um..." Jack tried to begin until Eve spun the chair around to give him a curious look.

"Did you say...did you say Halloween Town?" she asked her eyes wide. Jack nodded. She turned back around, shook her head and laughed. "Naw, you can't possibly be...hmm..." she said in deep thought. "Why do I do this to myself.." she finally murmured after five minutes of silence. "Well then that certainly changes things...here come with me." she said as she grabbed his hand. Jack jumped slightly. He had never been approached this way. Not because he was king, but because he had never really gotten to know the people of Halloween Town. He followed Eve out of the house and down the street.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked hurrying along with her.

"Um, we are going to see Old Man Steinwick...he knows the surrounding areas like the back of his hand, he should know where your town is, hopefully he can shed some light on this...for the both of us." she explained vaguely. As they walked, they headed closer toward the forest. Jack saw the moon getting lower, edging toward the trees. They walked in silence. Jack felt very much like he was on one of his walks through the Hinterlands. It was a favorite past time of his, it was the only time to clear his mind, away from the hustle and bustle of Halloween. But this time there was a fairy with him. They continued to walk and Jack began to study Eve. Her hair was up in a neat pony tail, it was dark and wavy. She was thin and rather young looking, she had a bold face that look like she had been through a lot. Yet she bore a smile on her face as if to look at the positive side of things or maybe it was to hide what she really felt inside? They soon came upon a cabin with a dying flare coming from inside. Eve knocked carefully upon the door.

"Coming!" a voice said from inside. The door opened and a squinting man stepped over the threshold.

**The Nightmare About Christmas3** by ~sponge-aholic1823

The Pumpkin King followed the mysterious young girl to her home, he figured anyway. It was a small, one-story house. It was a tanish colour and even though it was small it was clean and cozy. Jack had to bend down to get throught the door, for his height prevented easy entry. The girl led him to her room, it appeared that no one was home. She sat down and switched the computer on. Jack looked at it curiously, what kinda device was this that could project such vibrant images? The girl scrolled down through the windows as Jack watched in awe.&nb

Drag and Drop to Collect


	4. Chapter 4: The Race to Halloween Town

The old man progressed toward Jack and Eve with a hand ful of candy. Eve rushed foward and pushed the candy away gently.

"Old Man Steinwick, it's me Evelyn Hallows..." Eve told the squinting man. The man looked upon her forcefully, obviously his vision was blurred.

"Ohhhh, Eve my dear, what brings you here on such a night my dear?" he said to her sweetly. Jack gave Eve a curious look. She leaned over and whispered.

"He's known me since I was nine, so I'm kinda like a grand-daughter to him I suppose..." she explained. Jack nodded. " So Old Man Steinwick, um, how is your Halloween coming along?" Eve said trying to start up a conversation.

"Oh Evie, don't be a stranger! Come in and sit down!" the old man insisted. Eve and Jack stepped inside the candle-lit hut.

"Oh, by the way I brought a friend with me tonight, uh, this is him." Eve said beckoning to Jack. Steinwick squinted up at him.

"Kind of a tall fellow for 17 aren't you? What's your name, son?" he asked the skeleton man. Jack waved a hand in front of the old man, wondering why he could not see him properly.

"Uh, my name is Jack Skellington, sir." Jack said with extreme curiosity. Steinwick grinned up at Jack.

"Hold on I want to get a better look at you, young man, now where did I place my glasses?" he said beginning to look around for them. Eve gave Jack a stealthy look, then looked down. He saw her grab a pair of glasses off of the coffee table next to her and hide them behind her back. "Hmm let me look around the house, maybe I left them in the bedroom." he said and walked out of the room. Eve sat down on the nearest chair.

"Why did you steal his glasses?" Jack asked. Eve clipped the glasses on her shirt.

"Because I just don't want him seeing you...um, because your costume was scary, enough to scare those girls, well you might scare this poor old man." she explained to him. Jack nodded and took a chair as well. He looked around and suddenly heard Eve begin to hum. It was a tune that seemed so familiar to Jack, yet he couldn't quite put his boney finger on it, however the words-oh somewhere deep inside of these bones, an emptiness began to grow-echoed in his head from this exact tune. Suddenly his skull was full with questions he wanted to ask her.

"Miss Hallows, how old might you be?" he asked for this was the first thing that came to his mind. She smiled at the question.

"I'm seventeen, why?" she asked.

"Well, it's just that you are quite young-"he began to explain. In fact in his opinion she was too young, fairies were usually around 400 years old, twice the age he was.

"Well how old are you?"

"I am two hundred and twenty three." he said. Even in his own mind he was still particularly young, for you have to understand in his world, two hundred and twenty three was equalivilant to 23 in our world. Eve squirmed at his words and clutched the glasses. Suddenly Steinwick appeared.

"Well I can't find them, anyway what was it you needed Evie?" he asked sitting down next to Jack. Now Eve looked very uncomfortable.

"I just thought since it was Halloween maybe you could relay that famous story of you and that one Halloween night?" she inquired. The old man laid back and lit a pipe.

"Of coarse, although you most likely know it better than I do by now. In simple terms...it was all Hallow's Eve and a full moon was shining down upon the woods. I seized this oppurtunity to go moonlight hunting. I walked out with my rifle, farther into the woods than I had ever done! Suddenly I saw lights and heard voices, which was strange for there was not a soul for at least two miles. I heard one voice in particular, an enthusiastic, firm sort of voice. He was telling the others of some plans of some sort. I would have found out more, but I had stepped on a branch and alerted them to my presence. I heard them make their way toward me. I wanted to stay and see if they were friendly. Suddenly I saw the face of the leader...oh, I will never forget that face...pale as the full moon, black holes for eyes and a wide smile. He was tall and looked like a walking skeleton. I ran in pure terror and heard it follow me. I also heard another voice say, "Don't! You will stray too far from Halloween Town! I made it into regions of the woods I knew and looked at the time. I could still hear the running behind me and then suddenly at twelve midnight exactly...it was gone! Hahahaha but that was over 40 years ago!" he retold. This entire time Jack had been eerily quiet. He recollected that night. It was him! He remembered hearing something that night and pursuing it in pure curiousity. He gave up the search when he lost the sound of the running.

"Are you sure you heard Halloween Town?" Eve questioned. The old man nodded.

"You have heard this story more times than any! But! Take heed, that you don't wander to far on a full mooned Halloween night, if fact such as tonight! For you might just come across the Skeleton Man! And if you wander past midnight, you might just stay there forever." he warned. Eve's eyes went wide and her face lost it's color in fear.

"Well I must go now, really am very busy! Thanks for the great Halloween story!" Eve said as she hurriedly made her way to the door. In a rush to meet her, Jack knocked into her, letting the glasses drop. To Eve's utmost horror, Steinwick picked them up.

"Oh here they are! Now I can get a good look at your friend!" he exclaimed. Eve pushed Jack out the door.

"We need to go...NOW!!!" she yelled. No sooner had she said it, Steinwick placed the glasses on his face, which immediately turned pale. He raised a shaking finger at Jack.

"Y-y-you! You are the one! The Skelleton Man! Eve back away! Foul demon of light! Away!!!" the hysterical old man yelled. Eve would waste no more time. She grabbed Jack's hand and they ran straight into the woods. "Help!!! HELP!!! Eve has been kidnapped!!" yelled Steinwick. Regardless of the shouts, Eve and Jack ran.

"We need to get you out of here! Back to your Halloween Town or we will both be sorry!" she panted as they continued to run. They ran for what seemed like forever until Jack pointed ahead.

"Up there! The lights! That must be it!" he exclaimed. Now he began to run faster than her, practically dragging her with him. They could still hear the old man's yelling which now seemed to be joined by others. Suddenly, Eve's digital watch beeped. It was midnight. The yelling had gone, all that was heard was the intense breathing of the two acquaintances. Jack turned around and walked towards the light ahead. Now he was certain. "Yes, I am home." he sighed with relief, but it was short lived when he heard a sudden gasp. Eve had inched closer to Jack and was in full view of the town. She saw the true to life demons, vampires, witches and monsters. Jack was suddenly in a panic. Perhaps after the shock Eve had had, this scene might be too much. Eve swayed on the spot and fell into an unconscious heap upon the ground. Carefully Jack picked her up and carried her away.

**The Nightmare About Christmas3** by ~sponge-aholic1823

The Pumpkin King followed the mysterious young girl to her home, he figured anyway. It was a small, one-story house. It was a tanish colour and even though it was small it was clean and cozy. Jack had to bend down to get throught the door, for his height prevented easy entry. The girl led him to her room, it appeared that no one was home. She sat down and switched the computer on. Jack looked at it curiously, what kinda device was this that could project such vibrant images? The girl scrolled down through the windows as Jack watched in awe.&nb

Drag and Drop to Collect


	5. Chapter 5: This is Halloween

The wind softly woke the shivering human girl awake from her troubled sleep. However she was not shivering from cold, but fear, because even within her dreams the shadows of the creatures she saw the night before still haunted her.

"AAAAhhhhhh!" she yelped suddenly as she awoke. She pushed off the sheets that covered her. They were incredibly warm and she felt them with her hands slowly. She was in deep thought, what happened last night? She heard movement outside of the room she was in. She got up slowly, stepping on her shoes that lay next to the bed. She opened the door slowly and tip-toed into the next room. On a tattered, black couch laid Jack Skellington, tired from last nights events. She blinked, now she remembered. She walked up upon the king as quietly as she could and tried to get a good look at him. He was wearing a pinstrip black, light gray suit. The tie was a bat and he was as pale as the moon. He was tall and thin. He turned his head, still asleep. She caught sight of his face. His smile was crooked yet charming, his face was such as one that could entrance you and you would like it. She felt that she could just stare at him forever. She sighed. Jack opened his eyes suddenly. He had fallen asleep sitting up, most likely on vigilance just in case his human guest awoke.

"Eve! Are you okay?" he asked softly. She nodded, yet she hugged her shoulders and looked down. Jack placed his boney hand on her shoulder. "You had quite a scare didn't you?" She nodded again. He lifted her face up to him. "It's true it's Halloween Town's job to scare, but like all things it's all a facade. Permit me to show you my home?" he offered her. This was all happening so fast to her, but it was no different from how all good things happen.

"Okay I guess...oh! Hold on!" she said and ran back into the room she sleept in. She came back with her worn converses on. "Okay, now." He offered his arm and she took it. They walked to the door and out onto Town Square. "So was that your room I was sleeping in?" she asked. Jack nodded.

"Did you like it?" he asked lacking a subject to interest her. She nodded.

"It had a certain charm to it." she said smiling.

"Perhaps you'll find everything here does, welcome to Halloween Town..." he said showing her the townsfolk and the town in it's naturall setting. The people were talking happily, tiny imps of children were running about playing pranks on one another. Halloween decorations littered the streets, few monsters were conversing over plans for a greater Halloween. The monster fountain, gushed and gurggled, it's water splashing. Eve's eyes went wide. This place was the pure spirit of Halloween. She grinned widely. Jack caught her grin and grinned himself. Suddenly the mayor ran hastily towards Jack.

"Jack! Jack! Thank heavens! We need to start work immediately on next years' Halloween!" he rambled.

"Mayor, I'm a little busy at the minute, can't this wait?" Jack asked insistantly. The mayor shook his head.

"We must start now!!!" he pressed on. He pressed new plans for Halloween upon Jack. Eve looked at them and shook her head. Something was off.

"Jack? These plans seem off. Are you sure you got them right?" she said curiously. Before Jack had a chance to answer, the mayor stepped in.

"How dare you question him! Do you know who you are talking to? This is the King of all Halloween!" the mayor said defensively. Eve was taken aback...a king?

"Do you know who you are talking to mayor? This is a fairy!" Jack repented. There was a sudden silence in all of Halloween Town as every onlooker, turned toward Eve. She looked around suddenly, back and forth. She looked at Jack who gave her a reassuring smile. "Frankly, I find it a great pleasure to recieve any advice or critizism from her." Slowly everyone went back to what they were doing. The mayor looked Eve up and down.

"Well then, I apolgize, but still Jack we need to get on this!" he said and Jack still staring at Eve, nodded. Jack was led away by the mayor, unwillingly, leaving Eve to explore her new surroundings. She walked around curiously, everyone walking by nodding at her in curtiousy. She walked swiftly out of plain site and found her way to the graveyard.

"Oh...I can't really be here, this has to be a dream! A town of Halloween? A skelleton man who rules it all?" she said to herself trying to reassure herself none of this was real. She climbed atop of Moonlight Hill and sat down. The sun was an orange, grinning pumpkin and it warmed her. She would have loved to make herself believe this was real, because truth be told, she loved Halloween. Not the cruel, gruesome, gorey holiday everyone tried to make it out to be, but the true essence of mystery, playful fright, and the spiritual curiousity that lays within everyone, what people don't wish to see. This thought was interrupted by chattery laughter in the distance. Eve turned suddenly to see three children dressed as a devil, witch, and...skelleton.

"Oooooh! Look! Jack brought a girlie to our town!" one said. Eve got up to approach them.

"Does she want to play? Let's see!" the shouted and ran off towards the outskirts. Eve followed them and found herself looking upon a manor of sorts. She heard the laughing again and followed it inside. The door closed suddenly behind her.

"Well, well, well what have we here?!" a loud voice boomed. Eve turned around suddenly and came face to face with Oogie Boogie...

**The Nightmare About Christmas3** by ~sponge-aholic1823

The Pumpkin King followed the mysterious young girl to her home, he figured anyway. It was a small, one-story house. It was a tanish colour and even though it was small it was clean and cozy. Jack had to bend down to get throught the door, for his height prevented easy entry. The girl led him to her room, it appeared that no one was home. She sat down and switched the computer on. Jack looked at it curiously, what kinda device was this that could project such vibrant images? The girl scrolled down through the windows as Jack watched in awe.&nb

Drag and Drop to Collect


	6. Chapter 6: Snake Eyes

Eve stepped backwards into the darkness, trying to hide from what was before her. Oogie moved foward and placed an arm around her shoulders. She stiffened and a gasp escaped her lips.

"Ohh I'm sorry did I scare you?" he asked in a cheery tone. She squirmed and looked up into Oogie's face. She shook her head and quickly regained composure.

"No...um I'm sorry for intruding here...I'll just be on my way now..." she began to say. Oogie pulled her into the light and deeper into the manor in which he resided in.

"What? I wouldn't hear of it! You'd miss all the fun! After all this part of Halloween Town is the funnest place to be..." he shouted happily. She looked around the confines of where she had just landed. Dice littered the floor, three tall robots with guns and fadoras stood motionless in the dark and chains with contraptions of all sorts hung from the ceilings and walls. "Like it? It's my personal decor, did it all myself!" he bellowed and the chains shook. He took his arm off of Eve and headed to his special set of dice, resting upon the floor. "So what brings you here?" he asked tossing the dice in the air.

"Actually I was just following some kids and I guess it just led me here!" she said and shrugged trying to remain nonchalant and calm.

"I know why you're here, what I mean is, why are you in Halloween Town?" he clarified.

"Oh, well it's all really crazy and kinda a long story, even I really don't get it, but I was trying to help...um Jack back over here and I got stuck her as well I guess. Actually I think I really am stuck here, who knows when another full moon Halloween will happen." she said with a sigh.

"Oh that Jack! Always causing a stir! Well I guess that's why I'm helping him with is latest project..." Oogie said still tossing the dice. Eve turned her head at him with a curious sort of look.

"Project?"

"Oh yes! You see, you know all about Christmas right?"

"Yes."

"Well now Santa Clause has gone and got himself sick with a terrible winter cold, so my dear friend Jack offered to take over Christmas for him! But Jack can be such a clutz sometimes that I offered to help him." Oogie explained. Eve raised her eyebrow at this.

"But he's in charge of Halloween right? Shouldn't that be his only priority?" she asked trying to get the point of this story.

"Oh yes, but what's one more holiday , hmmm?"

"But Jack offered to help?"

"Well you see...he doesn't know, being his second in command I offered for him, why Jack doesn't even know Christmas exists!"

"Then that doesn't make sense, how can he volunteer to help with something when he has no knowledge of it at all?" Eve insisted. This was just not adding up.

"Jack has to help, you see, in the holiday world when one holiday cannot do it's job, another must subsitute for it! It's a rule amongst the holiday folk, so you see that's why I brought you here."

"Me? What do you need me for?"

"I was just wondering if you would be interested in doing me a little favor. You see I'm much to busy as it is with all this other holiday stuff I need to do that it's just impossible for me to help Jack personally, so would you be able to be my assistant to Jack?" he asked. He stopped tossing the dice. Eve looked at the ground.

"What do you mean?" she asked not liking the sound of this plan at all.

"I mean I tell you how to help Jack help himself and I keep your rouse."

"Rouse?"

"Yes...oh wise fairy..."  
Eve put a hand to her mouth. She had almost completely forgotten that Jack thought she was a fairy. But really what harm could it cause otherwise if he found out?

"What's the big deal if I'm human?"

"The big deal is humans aren't allowed here strictly and if any found out you could be in real trouble, Jack would have to deal with you himself! And on top of all the stress he already has? Do you think it's very smart?" he explained. Eve pondered this. It would only really be a threat if she planned to stay here, but she needed to get back.

"You'd make me a fairy?"

"In a way."  
Eve thought for a moment, but knew she could not stay here, not even if it was to help Jack, after all she barely knew the guy.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you and I don't need you to keep my identity a secret..." she continued as she hurried out, "I'll be out of here soon enough!" Lock Shock and Barrel emerged from there hiding place.

"Should we play hide and go seek Jack's girlie?" Barrel asked.

"No no no don't worry she will be back here soon enough." Oogie laughed. He rolled the dice...


	7. Chapter 7: I just don't belong here

Eve walked around the Hinterlands quietly, so as not to stir anymore encounters like the one she just had. She looked around her environment, wondering if Steinwick could have been wrong in what he said about the full moon. Surely the only way back could not be through a full mooned Halloween. She continued to walk when she thought she heard a shuffle. She broke into a run and as she did so she scolded herself for getting into this mess. She looked over her shoulder and was relieved she was not being followed. However when she turned foward again, she became face to face with Jack. She gasped and fell backward, hitting her head hard. The woods spun and she thought she saw the bright grinning moon.

"Eve?" a soft voice said. Eve shook her head and squirmed. She placed her head against something firm and warm. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing Jack looking at her with worry. Looking around she noticed she was back in town, she also noticed she was resting on Jack's chest. She quickly got up and gave Jack a sorry look. Jack moved toward her carefully, not to scare her away. He had spent the last half hour in search of her. He would feel terrible if he had lost her in a place she was unfamiliar in. He reached for her arm to help sustain her. She rocked back and forth, woozy still from hitting the ground so hard. "Are you okay, Eve?" he asked. " You hit your head quite hard and passed out...so I brought you back here."

"I'm okay, I didn't worry you, did I ?" she asked hesitantly. Jack shrugged.

"A little, but it is really my fault for not staying with you in such an unfamiliar place as this is to you."

Eve nodded and rubbed the back of her head. She looked around and found that most of the town was empty. Suddenly she remembered what she had said to Oogie.

"Um, your highness?" she began to say. Jack face suddenly flashed an amused look across it.

"There is no need to call me that, just Jack..." he said. He couldn't explain it, but Eve was the last person he wanted to feel uncomfortable around him. She shrugged.

"Look, I need to get home and I thought maybe you could help me?" she asked.  
Jack gave her a look of shock now. This had taken him aback, for some reason he had expected Eve to stay here...

"Is that why you left? To find your way home?" he asked with disappointment in his voice. She shook her head quickly.

"No I was just exploring actually, but I need to get home now, it's kinda important...can I?" she asked. Jack turned away and place his boney hands on his head. He gave a sigh.

"Well, if there is anyway you could get home, I supposed Dr. Finklestein would know." he answered. Eve bit her lip.

"Who is that?" she asked wondering if the name Finkelstein was a joke of some sort. Jack walked foward a few paces and pointed to a tower up ahead.

"He is the town scientist, but he also has a little experience in the magic field...but I'm a bit confused, if you are a fairy shouldn't you be able to get home?" he asked now extremely curious. Eve's eyes went wide...should she tell him? She shook the thought away of Jack getting mad at her for lying, even if it wasn't intentional. She put her hands behind her back.

"My powers have been sapped from shock, I kinda need a rest to rejuvinated them so, I'm kinda at a lose." she lied, hoping Jack would buy it. Jack nodded, understanding. He walked away and placed his hand behinds his back as well. "Wait! Where are you going?" Eve shouted in a panic.

"Aren't you coming? I'm going to help you get home, just like you helped me..." he replied not looking around. She followed with an angry look on her face, was he trying to make her feel bad? They walked into the cold tower and Jack knocked on one of the cold, metal walls. "Doctor Finkelstein? It's Jack Skellington? May I have a moment?"

"Why Jack up here!" Finklestein shouted from upstairs. Jack allowed Eve to go before him, once again blowing her mind of how like a gentleman he was. As Eve approached the top, a man in a wheelchair met her there. "Jack! What is this?!" he screeched. Jack raced to the top.

"Now calm down Doctor, this is Evelyn Hallows. She is a fairy, whose powers have been sapped and she needs our help to get back to the human world. Can you help us?" Jack explained softly. The doctor circled Eve curiously, then nodded.

"Oh my mistake, this fairy does look quite human though. Yes I most certainly can help! Follow me! I know just the potion to get her back." he said and moved off toward the hallway to his lab. Eve and Jack followed. The doctor retrieved an old looking book from a shelf and blew off the dust. "Here it is, haven't used this in a long time!" he said as he flipped through the book for what seemed like forever. Eve tapped her foot and Jack leaned against a disection table. Unfortunately the table had wheels and Jack was sent falling, landing on his back. From Eve's stand point the whole thing looked funny and she couldn't help but giggle. Jack looked at her and began to laugh. He got up and dusted himself off. He then leaned against something more stable. Eve went back to tapping her foot, but felt like someone was watching her. She turned around and caught a glimpse of Jack staring at her with an entranced sort of look. However he stopped suddenly when she saw him.

"Find it yet Doctor?" Jack asked. He nodded and moved toward them.

"Look here, this potion will get you back there, but I'm afraid it will take a while to make, it needs a full moon and the next isn't for a while! But nevertheless I will start on it right away! I will notify you when it's ready!" the doctor said and with that scooted the two out of the house. Jack led Eve back out into the courtyard.

"I can't believe this I have at least month here!" Eve exclaimed. Jack sat on the fountain.

" If you don't mind me asking, why do you need to get back so quickly?" he asked. Eve shrugged.

"I...I just don't belong here..." she said looking at the ground, shaking her head.

"Hmmmm, well not in those clothes you don't! If you're going to be here a while, you at least deserve proper clothes! And I know just the thing!" Jack cried and stood up. "Come with me, I may have something that might just raise your 'spirits'." he said beckoning to her to follow him. She followed, as long as she had to be there, she should look the part. However the conversation she had with Oogie earlier still stuck in her mind...


	8. Chapter 8: A Halloween Costume

Jack led Eve to a back alley. It was dark and damp and made Eve shiver. She wondered what was Jack doing taking her to a place like this. Suddenly he stopped.

"What are you doing?" Eve asked trying to get a view of Jack's face. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Look up." he said, his face glowing. She did and saw three tiny shapes coming down from the rafters up above. As they got closer, she realized they were tiny spiders.

"Spiders?" she said beginning to back away. Jack walked towards her and reached for her shoulder. She moved backwards as to brush it off.

"Don't worry, you see these spiders are going to make you an outfit, an outfit beyond your wildest dreams!" Jack exclaimed and threw his hands into the air. This made Eve giggle and move foward a little bit. "You trust me don't you? he asked hopefully. Eve stared at him and slowly nodded. The thing is can you trust me?, she thought to herself. "All we need is for these spiders to take your measurements and they will design you a perfect outfit for wearing in a town like this!" he said reasurringly. She stepped foward, leaving her trust in Jack's hands, and allowed the spiders to tickle her as they took her measurements. They wrapped themselves around her arms and ankles. Before she knew it they were done. "Thank you!" Jack said to the spiders as they accended and he waved them good bye.

"Wow, that was different from anything I have ever experienced before!" she said as her breath began to come out in cold little puffs. Jack smiled and nodded. Eve rubbed her shoulders and looked around. The silence was beginning to get a little unfortable. Finally Eve spoke up.

"Jack I'm gonna go explore a little more, is that ok? I'll be back soon..." she said eagerly. Jack rubbed his chin as if he was pondering this idea.

"Of coarse you can, as long as you're here, think of Halloween Town as your home. If you need me, I will be at my house." he said, then he gave a little bow and walked off. Eve watched him walk until his image faded away. She felt a little grin form across her lips. Jack was something else. Eve darted out of the alley and ran toward Oogie's manor, which she had just been trying to avoid thinking about the entire day. She ran as fast as she could and in no time she was at the door, pushing it open carefully.

"Umm, hello?" she said. Her voiced echoed in the silence of the dark room.

"So have you changed your mind about my favor?" Oogie's voice boomed out no where. He appeared in front of her, with a grin spreading across his face. Eve nodded slowly. "Great!"

"Wait! You have to promise me to things!" she said suddenly. Oogie became quiet. " You have to promise me that you will dismiss all suspicion that I am a human..."

"Done."

"And! You have to promise me that what I am doing is the best thing I can do for Jack..." she finished. All at once she felt very protective over Jack. Oogie nodded. "Okay I will help, all I have to do is inform in on Christmas right?"

"Yep and make sure that's all he thinks about! Nothing else, we wouldn't want our Pumpkin King going off the topic at hand, now would we?"

About an hour later Eve walked through the door of Jack's house, as quietly as she could. She tipped toed to Jack's room and looked in.

"Jack?" she whispered. Suddenly the door opened wide and Jack stood in front of her.

"Eve! Did you have a good time?" Jack asked with a bright smile on his face. Eve smiled back and nodded. Jack let her in the room and offered her a seat. Eve sat and looked toward Jack's desk. There were drawings of trees on it, Christmas trees.

"Did you draw these?" she asked looking at one in particular.

"Yes I did, but as funny as it is, I'm not really sure what they are, except that they are trees."

"Well they are Christmas trees! You didn't know that, huh?"

"Wait did you say Christmas?! It does exist?! But it was all a dream!"

"What was all a dream?"

"Please Eve will you tell me more about this 'Christmas'?" he asked excitedly as he placed his boney fingers on Eve's shoulders. Eve couldn't help but smile.

"That and then some..."


	9. Chapter 9: An Early Christmas Present?

Jack took a chair and placed it in front of Eve's. His eyes, or rather eye sockets, were wide with anticipation. He leaned foward towards her and stared at her. She leaned back slightly and cleared her throat.

"Well um, where do I begin?" she thought out loud. She rubbed the back of her neck. Jack being this close to her made her feel just a little uncomfortable. "So, Christmas is this time of year where everything seems just a little more magical. The weather becomes cold and windy, sometimes even snowy, depends on where you live. People set up Christmas trees in their houses and place lights and decorations on them. The radio plays different types of Christmas songs..." she paused and looked up. "Actually, I have to say that's my favorite part of this time of year...anyway! So the actual day is on December 25th and that's when everyone opens the Christmas presents that are traditionally given that day. But the night before Christmas is the one that holds the most excitment. It's then that kids are supposed to wait up for Santa Clause without anyone knowing!" she shouted happily, now getting into the conversation, which was basically her doing all the talking. Jack had been silent the entire time up until now.

"So this Santa goes to houses for no reason?" Jack asked confused. Eve shook her head, smiling.

"No, he delivers the presents meant to be opened on Christmas Day! Oh, Jack if only you knew the magic of Christmas! But, you know..." she began to say.

"What? What is it Eve?" Jack said earnestly. Eve looked into his eyes.

"For some reason, Halloween has always seemed more magical to me." she admited. Jack remained expressionless for a moment. Eve worried she might have said the wrong thing until Jack smiled. He stood up and took Eve by the hand. "Wha-?" Eve began to say.

"I almost forgot!" he said as he led her out of the house. He took her into town square and stopped at the fountain. "Stay here! And close your eyes!" he said. Eve raised an eyebrow at him, but obeyed. Jack ran over to the alley he had led Eve down earlier and quickly came back. "Okay, now open your eyes!" he whispered excitedly as he grabbed her hands. Eve stood for a moment longer with her eyes closed. As she did, Jack moved his hands from hers and up to her shoulders. She smiled and let him move up her arms. Finally she opened her eyes and gasped. Before her were the same spiders that tickled her earlier, only now they were holding a beautiful outfit which seemed to float in midair. She moved foward slowly and touched the clothing ever so softly as if it would break. It was a short skirt made to look torn, a corset connected to it, with a spiderweb design streaming down it. It came along with gray tights and high heeled boots as black as night. In the center of the bosom was a pin that matched Jack's bat bow tie and lastly were a pair of elbow length gloves.

"Jack...it's beautiful!" she said as she took the clothing out of the air. "How can I ever thank you?" Jack shrugged and looked down.

"It was my pleasure Eve...if you'd like, I have a dressing room at my home...you may put it on there..."Jack suggested. Eve nodded quickly, grabbed Jack and ran back to his house.

"Where is it?" she asked as soon as they entered the door. Jack pointed down the hallway. Eve broke into a run and disappeared. Jack walked down the hallway slowly and quietly. He came to the end of the hall and placed himself in a chair in front of the dressing room. He placed his head in his hands. His skull was spinning. So much had happened in such a short time and in just that time Jack had so many conflicting emotions welling up inside him. He wanted to help Eve get home quickly and safely, but he also didn't want to see her go. Suddenly the door to the dressing room opened and Eve appeared in the outfit he had given her. Jack stood up suddenly and simply stared, entranced. The outfit fit like a glove. "What do you think?"

"You look simply stunning!" Jack exclaimed. Eve smiled and twirled around so Jack could get a better look.

"This is the first time I have ever felt pretty, you know..." Eve admitted.

"Well, this is definitely not the first time you've ever looked pretty..." Jack replied. Eve blushed and looked toward the ground.

"You know it's been so long since I've had a friend like you Jack."

"Really? How long?"

"Fourteen years...when I was four I had a dog, a tiny thing really, but he was my best friend. However he died when I was five...and a year later...so did my parents..." Eve said looking down still, now pained. Jack took Eve's hands and smiled at her. Before either knew what was happening, Eve hugged Jack. Jack stood stiff for a moment, but then embraced her back. Suddenly something hit Jack.

"Did you say fourteen years?" he asked. Eve nodded. "What was his name?" he continued. Eve tilted her head as if to think about it, when she something caught the corner of her eye.

"ZERO!!!"


	10. Chapter 10: Unspoken Memories

Eve released herself from Jack's grip and ran toward his dog, Zero, who was floating in the door way. Just as she was about to throw her arms around the dog, she suddenly paused and fell to her knees. She examined the dog, curiously, without any fear. However Zero did not hesitate, but simply jumped on her and began to lick her face, happily. She simply laughed and carefully patted the pooch on the head. Jack stood there, awestruck, as tears began to emerge out of Eve's eyes. He rushed over to see what was the matter.

"Eve, are you okay?" he asked, this time not touching her. She looked up at him and smiled. They were tears of happiness.

"Jack…this is my dog, Zero! I haven't seen him in soooo long, not since…" she trailed off. Zero whimpered. "Not since he died. He was just a puppy! He was too young to die…but my parents told me that he would go to a better place. I didn't believe them, but now I know they were right." Jack smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'm glad you two have reunited, I've done my best to take care of him. He really is a great friend. He's the only one who would ever listen to me when I ranted on about Halloween and how…well, he's always been there, when no one else was." Jack told Eve as she held Zero in her arms. Eve looked down at Zero who licked her nose.

"Jack, I could never take Zero away from you."

"But it's almost as if I took him from you…I must give him back."

"Well then, we will just have to share him!" Eve exclaimed releasing Zero to go lick Jack. Jack smiled at Zero, then at Eve.

"But Eve this is your dog, I couldn't…"

"You could and you will. You have been together too long to be torn apart now. Once you have a special connection with someone it can never go away, even if they do. That's when it becomes painful…I suppose my parents aren't here?" she asked with a tiny twitter of hope. Jack shook his head. He would have known if they were. "Oh…well then how did Zero get here? How did you get here? How does anyone get here?"

"Well, fourteen years ago I was out for a walk on Moonlight Hill. I sat upon it and looked down upon the cemetery. The ghost seemed to be stirring a bit, so I went to see what was the matter. As soon as I reached the bottom of the hill a bright light blinded me for a moment. When I regained my vision, Zero was lying upon the ground in a translucent heap. I tapped him and he suddenly sprung up and into my arms. His nosed glowed a Halloween orange and was in the shape of a Jack-o-Lantern. His tag read the name 'Zero' and so from that moment on, I figured I could use a friend that would love me no matter what mess I got myself in." Jack explained as Zero licked his hands.

"But how was he able to get here?" Eve insisted. Jack shook his head.

"I'm sorry Eve, but I do not know how one gets to this place when they die…"

"Well then, how did you die?" Eve asked next. Jack snapped his head suddenly at her. Eve put a hand to her mouth and wished she had never questioned him. But Jack smiled a faint and pained smile.

"It was all so quick and such a blur really…years ago, when I was alive, I was in desperate need of medicine for someone important. So I took a horse and rode to the nearest apothecary. But as I rode back to give the medicine I had just retrieved, something had spooked my horse and snuck up on me and that was that…next thing I knew I woke up with the full moon shining in my face and my head spinning. Apparently it had rained while I was blacked out, so I crawled over to a puddle of water to wet my face. As I did, I saw my reflection and-"he stopped. Zero leapt out of his arms. Jack put his boney hands to his skull and buried it in them. "I haven't thought about that moment in a long, long time…" he said. He looked up and Eve was right in his face. Tears filled her eyes once again.

"I'm sooo sorry, Jack. I should have never asked you to remember such a terrible thing…how could such a bad thing happen to such a good person?" she cried, frowning. Malice over took her face. She wanted to smite the world for all the bad things that seemed to happen at the worst times. Jack placed his hand on hers. He felt it's warmth, something that had been denied him for years upon years.

"Eve, don't feel bad. It's was years ago, so long ago that I barely can recollect it." He reassured her. Eve looked up at him suddenly.

" How long ago?"

"Hmmmm, well no less than two hundred years ago, if I'm not mistaken." He said rubbing his chin. Eve's eyes went wide.

"That's why you're so proper! So like a gentleman! You were one! So you live on forever and ever, just planning Halloween?"

"Yes and up until now I haven't once been bored of it. But now it seems something new is coming up upon me." He said grabbing one of his drawings off of his desk. He looked up at Eve, who was looking out the window at the now dark sky. He walked over to her and before he knew it she was in his arms. She hugged him, pressing her face against his chest. It felt good to Jack having someone who could empathize with him, understand him, need him. He wrapped his twiggy arms around her and tried to reassure with his embrace.

"Jack I think that Christmas is just what you need. Because it seems to me that Christmas can always fill an empty void." Eve said and smiled. Jack smiled back and nodded. She released herself and took the picture from Jack's hands. "But I think it's something more than what I can tell you…" Suddenly Jack got an idea.

"Well maybe…"

"What?"

"Well I've dreamt of Christmas before and in my dream I visited a land called 'Christmas Town'. And now I figure, if Christmas exists, perhaps this place does too?"

"Do you know where it was?" Eve asked excitedly. Jack shrugged.

"Hmmmm, well only one way to find out!" he said and with that he and Eve were out the door, with Zero barking happily behind them.


	11. Chapter 11: What's This Musical Bit

Jack walked briskly through the Hinterlands yet again, but in search of something this time. Eve stumbled in her high heeled boots trying to keep up to the dashing skellaton man. The moon was bright, so it helped in the search of what ever Jack was looking for. Zero led the way for the both of them, with his bright nose assisting as well. Finally Jack came to a halt.

"What is it?" Eve said out of breath. Jack turned his head in every direction, seemingly becoming more and more frusterated.

"It was soooo real in my dream, just like Christmas, that I can't understand why I can't seem to-"he began to say until something caught his eye. A few feet from where he was standing, there was something sparkling in the night. Without a moments hesitation Jack ran over to it, with Eve following close behind. Suddenly Jack and Eve found themselves in a small clearing, rounded by seven trees. Each tree had a symbol on it. Eve moved from behind Jack and walked over to the tree with a pumkin on it. She touched it, examining it closely.

"Jack, I think these trees symbolize the holidays...like this one is Halloween!" she exclaimed. Jack remained silent, but walked over to the one tree that had caught his eye. On the tree was in fact another tree! A Christmas tree. He placed his hand on the knob. "Wait!" Eve shouted grabbing Jack's hand from the knob. "You don't know what's on the other side, do you?" Jack smiled.

"I think I might..." he replied and with that opened it. He peered inside. It was hollow and pitch black. He backed away, confused. Eve looked in as well. She placed her hands on the door frame and looked even farther in. Unfortunately she leaned in to far and before she knew it, was hurdeling downward into the dark abyss. "Eve!" Jack yelled as he tried to reach for her, but fell in as well.

Jack awoke on something soft and white. He raised his head to see what had happened. He saw Eve on the ground in an unconcious heap. He quickly lept up and was at her side. She shook her.

"Eve? Are you okay?" he asked her unmoving form. He placed his hand on her face and lifted it to his. She was breathing peacefully, but was blacked out. Jack stroked her cheek with one boney finger. She stirred suddenly and opened her eyes.

"Jack? What happened?"she asked as Jack quickly removed his hand from her face.

"I'm not sure, but-"he paused. His eyes suddenly went wide. He had finally caught sight of were he was. Snow blanketed the ground, buildings decorated in green and red filled the white streets, and the smell of pastries filled the air. "Eve! This is it! This is Christmas Town! It's just like I dreamt it!" Jack announced. Eve stood up and looked around. The town was bright and cheery, but for some reason it didn't phase her as spectacular as Jack thought it was.

"How can you have a dream about a place you've never been to before?" she wondered out loud. Jack didn't seem to hear her though.

"Let's get a closer look!" he said as he ran toward the town. Eve followed behind quickly.

J: What's this? What's this? This thing that twirls around?  
E: That's what is called a Merry-Go-Round!  
J:What's this, this box with a bow?  
E:A present, what's inside you are not to know.  
J:And this? A leaf that hangs in door posts.  
E:Mistletoe, under it, you kiss who you love most.  
J:Astounding what kind of place this could be!  
E:Yet none of it's new to me...  
J:But people are baking cookies, instead of making tricks  
E:That's because here, the treats are what they pick  
J:I can feel it in my bones, this warmth inside.  
E:It means its time for Christmas to arrive...  
J:I want this for my own, from this I cannot shirk...  
E:Well then perhaps its time for us to get to work!

As soon as the two had established the foundations of their plan for Christmas, they grabbed what they could carry and dashed out of the town. Eve had to be sure that they had any supplies they needed just in case some of the townsfolk needed a little convincing. However she was worried, could she help Jack make Christmas? Lately it seemed that the feeling Christmas gave, the warmth it brought, wasn't flowing through her this year...

**TheNightmareAboutChristmas11** by ~sponge-aholic1823

Jack walked briskly through the Hinterlands yet again, but in search of something this time. Eve stumbled in her high heeled boots trying to keep up to the dashing skellaton man. The moon was bright, so it helped in the search of what ever Jack was looking for. Zero led the way for the both of them, with his bright nose assisting as well. Finally Jack came to a halt.   
"What is it?" Eve said out of breath. Jack turned his head in every direction, seemingly becoming more and more frusterated.   
"I

Drag and Drop to Collect


	12. Chapter 12: Are We Falling?

Eve laid across Jack Skellington's bed sloppily. Her feet hung over one side and her head over the other. She was starting to feel more relaxed in Halloween Town. This was evident in her sleeping pattern. Her hair was messy from tossing around. She had forgotten to take her high heeled boots off, so her feet were going to be sore when she woke up. Her face was peaceful, despite her uncomfortable position. In the room just outside laid Jack, sprawled out across his couch. His face was peaceful as well. He was dreaming, far away in a world, this time, all his own. No longer were his dreams troubled by what might be, but what he could make happen. He turned and suddenly awoke. He stood up and walked with caution to his bedroom door, almost in a sleepwalking daze. He peeked in and smiled at the goofy looking position Eve was in. He opened the door quietly and walked to his desk. He brushed aside the pictures of trees to make his desk a little tidier. He stared at the ceiling, trying to absorb what he had just seen the night before. The happiness, joy and peace he felt last night were unlike anything he could recall feeling in a long, long time. Suddenly a moan broke him from his imaginings. He turned to see Eve about to fall of the bed. He moved quickly and caught her before her head hit the floor. She shook her head and opened her eyes. Jack had a surprised look on his face and Eve frowned.

"Um, hello…" she said, at a loss for words. Jack set Eve down on the bed.

"You were about to fall off of the bed, so I ran to catch you. I didn't mean to startle you." He said walking away from the bed. He sat down at the desk yet again and turned away from Eve. He didn't want to look at her all of the sudden. For the first time in his entire after-life, he felt a twinge of fear. Eve however had only frowned at him because she was lost in the confusion of why she was in Jack's arms when she woke up. Jack grabbed a piece of paper and pretended to be interested in what he was just starting to scrawl. Eve got up from the bed and walked over to Jack.

"Thank you for catching me…" she said. Instinctively, Jack turned to look at her. She was giving him a comforting smile, with her mouth and her eyes. Those eyes Jack could not stop looking into. That twinge of fear now filled his body. A weird feeling exploded in the pit of his chest. He felt happy, yet sad, breathless, yet he breathed heavily. Suddenly it hit him…once, he had heard of this thing in book Dr. Finklestein had shown him once long ago. The doctor said it was a reaction that people have when they find exactly what they are looking for, when they meet a person who makes them feel like they are the only one on Earth, when this person is the only one they ever want to be around. It was called…love. Jack never recalled feeling that before, so he couldn't be sure if 'love' was what he was feeling right now.

"You're welcome." He said, smiling back at her, his eyelids lowered slightly. He stared at her and she stared back. Suddenly Eve's eyes got wide. She had seen this exact look one other time before. A month before her dad died, he was at her mother's deathbed. He held her hand and gave her the exact same look. And even though Eve was only six at the time, she knew it was a look of unrelenting…love. Now that Jack was giving her that look, her suspicions of her own feelings were coming true. From the moment she had first woken up in his bed, from the time she knew that no matter where she was, if he was with her she would be safe, from the moment he first touched her, she knew that he would never be just a friend. And no matter how much she wanted him to remain just her friend, she knew if she gave in to that tingling feeling in the pit of the her chest, she could no longer pretend he was just a friend anymore. Both ran over these troubling thoughts in their minds, trying to convince themselves that these feelings were all wrong.

"Well, I had this idea of how to introduce Christmas to Halloween Town." Jack said, breaking the silence of thought. Eve nodded and showed she was listening. "Well we might hold a town meeting and set up all our findings on the stage?" He asked. She nodded again as if she didn't want to speak. "Well I have all our things together so we can take it all at once. We can leave right now…hm, it looks cold outside…here! I have a cloak you can have!" he said and ran to his closet. He pulled out a midnight blue, velvet cloak from inside. He walked over and fastened it on Eve, which required him putting his arms around her. Not that he really did this to get around her, but being the natural gentleman that he was, he wasn't just going to throw it to her and make her put it on herself. She stood still as he did this. With it finally fastened she quickly made her way to the door. Along the way she grabbed a few of the things they collected from Christmas Town. "Here, allow me…" Jack said gently taking the things out of hands. Eve wished he would stop being so proper. To her it felt as if he was trying to make her… fall in love with him, which made her angry for a reason she didn't even know. Then she realized it was in Jack's nature to be so kind and if she fell in love with him for what he truly was, she could not be mad at him for that. But for now, in her mind, they remained just friends. Unfortunately for her, Jack wasn't strong enough to keep his feelings hidden for long. "Well then, shall we?" he said and they went off into the cold November morning.

"Wait till we reveal all that we discovered!" Eve said suddenly excited. Jack nodded and smiled.

"Yep, I wonder what the reaction will be…"

**TheNightmareAboutChristmas11** by ~sponge-aholic1823

Jack walked briskly through the Hinterlands yet again, but in search of something this time. Eve stumbled in her high heeled boots trying to keep up to the dashing skellaton man. The moon was bright, so it helped in the search of what ever Jack was looking for. Zero led the way for the both of them, with his bright nose assisting as well. Finally Jack came to a halt.   
"What is it?" Eve said out of breath. Jack turned his head in every direction, seemingly becoming more and more frusterated.   
"I

Drag and Drop to Collect


	13. Chapter 13: A Close Call

As Jack and Eve approached the town hall, Jack threw the sack of Christmas items over his shoulder and Eve couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Jack said with an amused look on his face. He couldn't recall ever hearing Eve laugh before.

"You look like Santa Clause with that sack over your back! That's how he carries it, well at least that's what I've been told…" she explained.

"Sandy Claws carries it like this huh?" he asked as he opened the door to the building.

"Santa Clause." Eve corrected.

"That's what I said, Sandy Claws…what did you mean, that's what you've been told?"

"Well I've never actually seen him…it's all a big legend really." She told him, removing her cloak. Jack set everything from the sack neatly down on the floor of the stage, which he and Eve were now on. Next he moved to a rope and pulled it. A ring was sent out through the whole town. "What does that do?"

"It calls an emergency meeting, since Christmas is only a few weeks away from now; we haven't got any time to spare, have we?" he said as he set up a tree. Eve shrugged and reached into the bag. Just as Jack turned around, Eve pulled out a tiny plant.

"Oh…what was that called again?" Jack asked. Eve nailed the plant up on the rafter above her.

"Mistletoe, remember? When two people are caught under it, they have to…"

"What?" Jack asked inching toward Eve. She rubbed her shoulders.

"Well they have to, oh you remember, don't you?"

"Didn't it go something like…this…?" Jack said. He approached Eve slowly. Eve then found herself inching closer toward Jack. Her mind was at a blank. All she found herself wanting to do was to get closer and closer to Jack. Jack was so close to her now, that their faces were only inches away. He took her hand and pulled her body to his. She couldn't move, think, or even breathe. With his other hand, he stroked her cheek. His hand was warm and it didn't phase her that his hand was nothing but bones. Jack leaned in toward Eve and her heart pounded. She watched as he made a move to her mouth. His eyelids lowered, but she made a point to keep her eyes open. She knew if she let Jack kiss her, it would be over, but she couldn't just push him away. Suddenly someone poked their head from the other side of the curtain Eve and Jack were behind. It was the mayor. Eve quickly moved away and Jack turned to face the mayor. Jack had a sour look on his face.

"Jack someone rang the bell!" the mayor said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yes, it was me mayor, I have a situation to discuss with the town and needed them here right away. Eve and I were just setting up." Jack explained. The mayor nodded and left. Eve had moved to the other side of the stage and sat on the floor. Jack stood where he was and rubbed the back of his neck. "Eve?"

"…Yes?" she said hesitating.

"Never mind, are you ready?"

"Yes…" she said and with that Jack pulled the curtains up. The entire auditorium was filled with monsters of all sorts. Eve looked upon them without fear. Instead she felt fond of them, fond of the town, the world they belonged too. The world she could never belong to. They all chatted among themselves in a dizzy splendor.

"Listen everyone!" Jack bellowed and everyone settled down. Jack gave Eve a confident smile. She returned it half heartedly. But she did have to admit, it seemed like she wasn't the only one who was "looking up" to Jack…

**TheNightmareAboutChristmas11** by ~sponge-aholic1823

Jack walked briskly through the Hinterlands yet again, but in search of something this time. Eve stumbled in her high heeled boots trying to keep up to the dashing skellaton man. The moon was bright, so it helped in the search of what ever Jack was looking for. Zero led the way for the both of them, with his bright nose assisting as well. Finally Jack came to a halt.   
"What is it?" Eve said out of breath. Jack turned his head in every direction, seemingly becoming more and more frusterated.   
"I

Drag and Drop to Collect


	14. Chapter 14: Fear Stricken Heart

"Listen everyone! I want to tell you about Christmas Town!" Jack shouted to the audience. All at once everyone had settled down. Eve stood very still as most of the audiences eyes focused on her. She looked around as if looking for a place to hide from the hoards cold stare. Jack turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile. She returned it half heartedly. "Now to tell you about Christmas Town…" Jack continued. Eve found a spot behind a curtain and sat down on the stage floor as Jack lectured the crowd on Christmas. Only now did she see, while Jack was bouncing back and forth on the stage, how truly involved he could get about something he was passionate for. _Pretty lively for a dead guy…_Eve thought to herself and giggled. At the moment, Eve didn't realize how truly right she was…The minutes passed and turned into an hour. Eve, tired of sitting, stood up and walked to a table back stage. On it was a pad of paper and a pen. She looked back at Jack, whom seemed to be finishing his lecture. She peered from behind the curtain and caught sight of Dr. Finklestein steering his wheelchair out of the crowded room. Suddenly she realized that she would be alone with Jack in a few minutes. With his lecture coming to its end, Jack repeatedly threw glances in Eve's direction. She looked around frantically, wondering how to give Jack the slip. While she searched for a solution, it saddened her that she even had to avoid her friend. Eve loved being in the presence of the Pumpkin King, but after what had almost happened, she was certain Jack would try it again, would try to release emotions that Eve desperately tried to keep dormant inside of herself. Her sight quickly took in the pen and paper once again and she grabbed it. She scrawled a sad excuse to leave for the moment and then coming to the closing of her letter, she signed _Your friend, Eve._ She ripped the paper from the pad, grabbed her cloak and fled before Jack caught sight of her. Eve ran quickly, as one being chased, to Dr. Finklestein's. She slipped silently in his door, but kept vigil for a moment to make sure Jack had not followed her and also that no one had seen her. After a moment she closed the door and sighed.

"So what brings you here young fairy?" she heard a voice asked politely. She turned suddenly to see the doctor looking quite confused. She smiled and yanked at her cloak.

"Um, I just came over to check on the potion, you know? The one to get me back hom- er I mean back to the human world?" she replied as politely as possible. Her voice was shaky and as well as her hands. She prayed the doctor didn't realize this. He didn't react for quite sometime, but then finally to Eve's relief he smiled.

"Ah, yes, yes, come with me my dear. I was actually just going to send for Jack to bring you. Seems I need some of your DNA to get you back there." He said as he led her into his lab. She looked around his laboratory with awe. _This looks like something from a horror movie_, she thought. But she figured that this lab wasn't used for such dastardly deeds as the ones she had witnessed in those horrible films. The doctor led her over to a bubbling beaker. She stared at it curiously as it spat out amber colored liquid from the top of glass.

"Is this it?" she asked still staring at it. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, it would seem that all I need is a lock of your hair to help it along. Although I regret to say, even after that, it still will not be ready for a number of days." He replied. Eve lowered her head and sighed. _Maybe I should stop being a baby and just face Jack, he'll understand, he is my friend after all…_she thought. She looked at the doctor and smiled.

"Okay then…" she said as she yanked at a strand of her raven hair. She held it up to the doctor, who nodded. She then let it fall into the bubbling liquid. Suddenly a blast of colors emitted from the beaker. It boiled orange, then purple, then black, until it finally regained its amber tone. Both where taken aback by this phenomenon and the doctor gave Eve a glare.

"What could that have been about?" he questioned her as if she obviously knew. She shrugged, still glaring at the beaker. They stood silent for a while, when finally Eve sighed.

"Well, I had better be getting back to Jack. Thank you once again for doing this for me." She said courteously.

"Certainly, but if I may put in my input…to me this doesn't seem like such a good idea." He replied. Eve stopped at the door.

"Why?" she asked hesitantly.

"Because, I know Jack and let me tell you, the moment you leave this place, it will leave an everlasting wound on him. I've never seen anyone as close to him as you are…" he finished and went back to his experiments. Eve turned and opened her mouth to say something, but decided not too. She left and crossed the town to get back to Jack's house. The doctor's words stuck in her mind the entire walk home. If he could see it, then what excuse could she possibly have for Jack to not see it? She opened Jack's front door slowly.

"Jack?" she called. She waited, but there was no response. She sighed and fell onto his couch. Dusk was falling and Eve yawned. She glanced toward Jack's open bedroom door. Suddenly she realized she couldn't take his bed from him anymore. She got up and went in his room, searching his desk for something to write on. She spotted some parchment and a pen and quickly began to write to him again. And once again she signed it and then set it on the coffee table near the couch. She grabbed a spare blanket from his bed and settled down into the couch. She instantly fell into a troubled sleep.

***

Jack returned to the house just under midnight. His arms were bulging with Christmas ornament and decorations that had just been made only hours ago. He had wasted no time in getting on with his Christmas. He set the décor on his coffee table and sighed. Suddenly something caught his attention. A small piece of parchment was sticking out from underneath the bags and boxes. He pulled it out and read it.

_Jack-_

_I decided to sleep on the couch tonight. It really makes me feel bad that I'm taking your bed from you, so it's all yours! Don't worry about me, I'm really use to sleeping on anything other than a bed! So with that, I hope you sleep well. Good night and I hope you have good dreams._

_Love,_

_ Eve_

Jack suddenly realized the sleeping Eve on his couch. He stared at her for a while and then finally smiled. His eyes strayed back to the closing of Eve's letter. It caught him as odd, since her earlier note read something completely different. He set the note down and kneeled by Eve. He then scooped her up into his arms and carried her into his room. He set her down gently onto his bed and pulled the covers over her. Then he took a place sitting next to her sleeping form. He smiled. He bent over and stroked her cheek. The warmth was unimaginable to him. At that moment he would have given anything for her to hold his hand. He moved his hand to hers and intertwined his boney fingers in hers. He let the warmth of them fill him. Suddenly he felt Eve gasp his hand back; however she had not woken up. There was no denying it for Jack anymore…he had fallen in love with Eve. He wanted to lay just a tiny kiss on her lips, but he had to restrain himself. After all he wanted her to feel the same. Regretfully he took his hand from hers and made his way back to his living room, but as he left he heard a soft whimper come from Eve.

"Jack…Jack…"she whispered in her sleep. Jack grinned. She was dreaming of him. He made his way out of his room, silently cheering on the inside. There was hope for him yet. He returned to his boxes and bags of Christmas ornaments and began to decorate his home. _This will be a pleasant surprise for her when she wakes up…_


	15. Chapter 15: Devotion and Deceit

Sunlight filtered through the room of the Pumpkin King. The golden rays of the now December lightly awoke Eve from a disturb sleep. She sat up slowly, however gripping the sheets she lay on. She looked around and found she was in Jack's bed. She growled and slapped a hand to her forehead. Jack just couldn't help but be a gentleman. She fell backwards and let her head sink into the pillow. She stared at the ceiling, recollecting her dream. It was terrible and the simple thought of the fact that dream happened made her shiver. As she recalled, she could remember Jack…he had been in trouble. As far as she could remember, he had been bound, at the mercy of a monster. She tried, strived to help him, but he refused her help. He hated her. Her presence disgusted him; he willingly accepted obliteration than her touch to help him. Eve buried her face in her hands and fell against her knees. Had this dream meant anything? She did not know, but it did remind her of her deceit toward Jack. There she sat, posing as a fairy, lying to the one person who ever really sought to help her. She shook her head frantically. The burden of lying was becoming evident and unbearable. Suddenly a slight glitter of something in the other room caught her attention. Eve got out of bed and quietly walked to the bedroom door. She looked toward the couch and saw Jack's arm draped over the side of it. She shook her head. Suddenly the glint that had caught her attention earlier, consumed it now. The walls were littered with holly, glimmering wall ornaments, wreaths, and garland. The tables were topped with brilliant center pieces of red and green. Even an electric chair, which Eve looked at with suspicion, was entangled with Christmas lights of assorted colors. She walked further into the living room, taking in all the glamour that had over taken the Skellington house. However, something about it disgusted her. The original Halloween décor of the household had been overshadowed by Christmas. It was somewhat pretty, but it didn't feel right. Suddenly a stir from the couch brought Eve out of her inspection of the household. Jack sat up and yawned.

"Eh-hem." Eve cleared her throat, making her presence known. Jack turned suddenly toward her and gave her a sheepish look. He stood and stretched, his clothes were wrinkled from having slept in them.

"Good morning." He said with a pleasant smile on his face. She tried to smile back, but something stopped her. She suddenly felt anger flowing through her body. She looked toward the ground with disgust in her demeanor. _I need to snap out of this, I don't need anymore attention drawn to me, especially from Jack…_she thought.

"Is there something wrong Eve?" Jack asked confused. Eve looked up and was happy to see Jack was keeping his distance. She shook her head and walked back into Jack's room. Jack stood as if glued to the floor. He could not comprehend what just happened. Within seconds however, Eve returned, tugging on her boots. Jack sighed with relief. Finally getting her shoes on, she turned toward Jack.

"Um, nice decorating job…" she muttered. Jack grinned.

"I tried to make it as festive as possible. I figured maybe I could do it, having experience with a holiday already, but I'm still a bit doubtful. However, I'm glad you like it, I tried to do my best to surprise yo-"

"I said it was nice, I didn't say I liked it…" Eve said shortly. Even she was startled by what she had just said, but it didn't stop there. Whatever she was feeling was making itself known, against her will. Jack stood a little straighter.

"You-you don't?" he said, hurt evident in his voice. She had to think fast. She already was lying to his face; she was not going to add this to it.

"What I meant was I hadn't said it yet…but, um I do find it somewhat charming." She said, trying to make up for what had just slipped from her. Jack looked around the room, studying the work he had done. He then looked back at Eve and smiled. He walked toward her, stopping when his body was just inches from hers. He slid his hands down to hers and gripped them softly, once again letting the warmth fill him. She felt a tingling feeling emerge in the pit of her chest. This felt so good, but she had to convince herself it was all wrong. Had her whole, difficult life, been leading up to a moment of tenderness with a skeleton man? It almost angered her that she wasn't angered about it. Jack however, didn't have anger or a past to use as an excuse for hiding his feelings. His strength to filter out his passions for this beautiful maiden had been melted away. He pulled her hands gently to his chest.

"If you're not satisfied with it Eve, I can redo it…" he offered. She found herself scooting towards him. Suddenly she snapped her face away from his, lowering her arms, and squirming her hands from his.

"I like it. You did good…Jack I kinda want to be alone right now. I'm gonna go for a walk." She said and with that grabbed her cloak and fled out the door. She walked briskly out of town, not looking back. Suddenly she broke into a run, once again finding herself running away from Jack Skellington. Jack stumble back onto the couch and buried his head in his hands. Was this how love was supposed to go? Or maybe she didn't love him back? Maybe she had not fallen in love with him as he so deeply had with her. Jack looked up at his walls and tables.

"There's something here I'm not quite getting…what does it mean? What does it mean?"

***

Eve shut the large door behind her and slipped into the darkness of Oogie's lair.

"SOOOOOOOO!!!! How is our Jack doing?" a boisterous boomed. Eve turned her head away from the direction it was coming from, disgust for her actions evident in her face.

"He is completely focused on Christmas now…" she reported solemnly. Oogie clapped in satisfaction.

"Good! Now to wait for the famous day and then everything falls into place." He giggled to himself.

"You mean Christmas? Christmas falls into place?" Eve said suddenly, noticing that what had just been said didn't sound right.

"Er, yes that, Christmas. Well keep up the good work; remember you are the only one who can help me help Jack to well, hahaahaa, help Christmas!"

"About that, I was, er, wondering if you might be able to get someone else?" Eve ventured. Oogie shifted in the darkness.

"No oh no. There is no one else I can trust with this and no one else Jack can trust with it either for that matter. Now go along!" he ushered her out. Eve, defeated in her feeble attempt to weasel her way out of her situation, headed toward the door, head hanging low.

"I mean we wouldn't want Jack to find out your true _human_ identity, now would we?" Oogie added smugly. Eve griped herself upon the door and pushed her head upon it. What had she gotten herself into? She slipped back out of the dark lair and fell upon the floor. She knew when she got back she would have to put on a happy face for Jack. She began to sob.

"Jack I'm so _so_ sorry…"


	16. Chapter 16: Flashback for Eve

A young girl of fourteen walked down through the streets on a cold October night. She shivered as she scurried down the pavement to a house at the edge of a forest. She stopped at the door and knocked, tapping her cold knuckles against the wood. The door opened and an old man welcomed her in the house. The fire crackled from the fireplace and the feeling of warmth was evident in the household. The girl took a seat at the edge of the fireplace and rubbed her hands together. She glanced at the calendar and caught the day's date. October 31st. She smiled and bounced where she sat. This was the day that made all the other days worth living for. The old man took a seat next to the girl and set down a bowl of candy he had been holding on the coffee table. The girl made a grab for it and helped herself to the treats.

"I've got a good one this time." The man said winking at her. "I've been saving this one for a special Halloween night. Are you ready?"

The girl nodded, her cheeks full of chocolate. The man leaned back in his chair, the wood of the chair creaking as he relaxed.

"On this very night, over two hundred years ago, a handsome young man and his lovely fiancé rode into this town. The air was cold and it wasn't good for his soon-to-be bride, who was already sick. They checked into an inn for the night and the young man got himself and his fiancé settled. The man's name was er, well, I can't recall at the moment. However the girl's name was Eve just like you!" he began his story, enticing the girl with every word.

"So the man carried this bride to be up to their room and laid her gently on the bed. He took a seat next to her and began to stroke her cheek. She grinned at him slightly, but her breathing was heavy and her breaths were far between. The man had never been so scared in his life and the night being Halloween had nothing to do with it for it seemed that the whole night had grown silent and fragile along with his bride. The girl's body was weak and the man had to help her up when she needed it. At this moment he lifted her up gently and hugged her to him. Her arms hung limp and her breathing even softer now. As he laid her back down onto the pillow, he intertwined his fingers in hers and even though she was on the brink of death, her hands warmed his. He stroked her hair from her forehead and kissed it. He then leaned down and laid a kiss upon her lips and even though she was weakening by the second, she kissed him back. He sat with her like that for hours, until finally the girl fell into a deep sleep. Suddenly fear was caught in the man's chest. What if she didn't wake up this time? The man stood up and untangled his hand from hers. As he did her engagement ring came right off. Her hands and entire body had become thin from her illness. He picked up the ring and placed it in the pocket of his jacket for safe keeping. He silently slipped from the room and headed to the bell clerk, whom he asked to signal him if his bride went into a critical state. He then headed back out into the night, mounted his horse and rode to the nearest apothecary." The man paused for a moment seeing the look on his only audience members face. "It's like a pharmacist." he explained. The girl nodded in understanding a continued to peel a candy she had in her hand.

"So the man road in to see the apothecary, he had heard there was a medicine in town that could cure his fiancé, his whole point of coming here. He described the sickness to the apothecary and the man gave him the medicine he had become so desperate for. Excited and in such a hurry the young man raced back to the inn, unaware of his surroundings. As he rode back a sense of safety washed over him, but it was short lived. As he reached the inn, he leapt of his horse at least a couple hundred feet from the house and began to run. However he would never make it. Out of the shadows of the trees around him a figure crept up on him and …well the man was murdered, only feet from the inn and his love."

"What? You mean the figure killed him?" the girl asked dropping her fiftieth piece of candy. The old man nodded.

"It wasn't uncommon in those days to kill people for their money and such. But yes the man was killed, never able to give his bride the medicine she needed and the next morning she was dead herself. She was buried in the town cemetery, still there today! But since no one knew her last name, her tombstone simply reads 'EVE'." the man explained to his now emotional listener.

"But what about the man? He can't just die…and the guy who killed him can't just get away with it!!" she said angrily. The old man nodded.

"You're right, but that's how it happened."

"You mean this story is true?"

"Every word. The man died before he could save his lovely bride. His body however, was never found and to this day it's still a mystery about the person who killed him and where his corpse lies. The inn has been torn down since and remade into a luxury hotel, huh figures. But some say that a woman's voice can be heard within the hotel, calling, crying for her long lost love. Wondering why he never returned."

"Really?"

"Eh, I don't know, I've heard that somewhere I think, but people do say that a figure of a man walks the forest on Halloween night, lost, searching for the inn, searching for his bride. Still carrying the medicine, still wanting to save her…" the man said at last and with it lit a pipe. The girl stood up from her chair and wrapper pile and walked slowly toward the door, her arms crossed. "Where are you going? Don't you want to carve a pumpkin? Like we do every year?" the man asked worriedly. His guest was acting out of character. The girl shook her head.

"I think I better head on back, I think I ate too much candy." The girl said. The man nodded.

"Well then, have a Happy Halloween!" he said warmly. The girl forced a smile and headed out the door. "Oh! I remember the name of the man now! His name was Jack! Jack Skellington!" the old man said suddenly. The girl stopped at the door for a brief moment and then headed out into the night. The cold didn't seem to phase her as she walked back. She looked at the moon and all at once she started to cry. She hugged her shoulders as she walked. Her tears hitting the ground seconds before her hurrying feet. She couldn't understand why she was feeling this way, but she felt familiar with that story all of a sudden. Like she had been there. As reached her destination, Eve Hallows took one last glance at the moon and then whispered softly, "_Jack…_"


	17. Chapter 17: Flashback for Jack

The young man sped forward with worry creeping over his mind. His breath caught in his chest, the wind howling as it ran through his jet black hair, gleaming in the night with each passing lamp. His deep, black eyes searched warily for his goal. Finally he had arrived at his desired location. He dismounted his tired, but loyal horse and gather his bearings. The ride had been tiring and harsh on his wits and strength. He turned gently to what he had been carrying with him, his main objective. A beautiful, yet very young woman breathed softly as the man helped her off the horse. She fell silently into his muscular arms, however lean from not eating in several days. Her heavy head laid upon his firm chest. He reached for under her legs and lifted her into a cradling hold. She moaned gently, pain searing through her head, weakness forcing itself upon her body. The man grabbed her head gently and placed it to rest on his shoulders. He walked up the steps into the inn he had so desperately searched for in the midst of the black night. The bell clerk glanced up from a book and looked upon him inquiringly.

"Please excuse the late intrusion, but would you happen to have a spare room for the night?" the young man asked, still holding his young passenger. The clerk nodded, taken aback by such manners. In this town, however the year 1810, manners were once upon a time. The clerk placed the room keys on the counter as the man signed his name in. As soon as he finished, he smiled weakly at the clerk and climbed up the stairs, the maiden still in his arms. The clerk stood awestruck at his polite guest, yet peered over at the name on the sheet. As he read, his mouth silently formed the words; Jack Skellington. The man found his designated room and pushed his way in. However tired, he took extra care to make sure the young woman was comfortably laid upon the bed. She stirred as he set her down, yet her eyes opened and she smiled weakly at him.

"Jack…" she managed to mutter. He placed a finger upon her soft, but cold lips. He let his hand journey to her pale cheek and he enclosed it with his warm hand. She wistfully placed her icy hand upon his. He looked into her eyes and yet felt hot tears stream to his.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, fearful for the answer. She smiled, but it was empty.

"I truthfully cannot say death is not welcome at this point in time…" she whispered. He shook his head.

"Don't say that. I will make you better. I must, I cannot live this life without yours conjoined with it." he muttered. With his free hand, he intertwined his fingers in hers. Her head sunk into the pillow as she let the sensation of his touch wash over her. He felt the small, cold ring of metal that gripped her ring finger. It had become loose around her finger from the sickness she harbored.

"I have seen it so many times in my head…you in a dazzling wedding dress. Us finally joining together, for the rest of our lives." he said to her with optimism in his voice. She squirmed slightly.

"Jack, I have as well, but we must face the fact that I simply might not make it…" she managed to mutter. The man tilted his head down to whisper in his beloveds ear.

"My darling Eve, tonight will not be our last night. Our love is strong, strong enough to outlast time, outlast worlds! I love you and I will always love you. Death can never part us, Eve." his whisper tickled her ear and a flutter went through her already weakly beating heart. He pulled his head up slightly, his eyes leveling off with hers. With a quick, fleeting breath she answered his vow.

"Kiss me…"

The man leaned in toward his dying love and gently placed his lips upon hers. His hand still gripping her cheek and hers, brushed aside in his thick, dark hair. She kissed him back with such a passion that she would of seemed well. His fiery love toward her, the passion that he harbored was enough to create the allusion to her that she was in fact healthy, that she was quite completely alive. Their mouths moved together in unison, his requesting entrance into hers, which she in turn granted. After what seemed like hours, her mouth parted from his. A whimper escaped her lips. Her eyelids lowered and she was soon asleep, the passion of the moment had weakened her. The man placed her head gently to the pillow and quietly snuck to the door. As he made his way he heard a small clang of metal and turned to see his engagement ring had fallen from the his maiden's cold thin hands. He picked it up and placed it in the pocket of his black and silver thin pinstriped suit. He shuffled down the stairs silently and came once again to the clerk.

"Please forgive my hasty retreat, but I must venture into town. It shant take, but more than a few minutes. However I would be most appreciative if you could signal me in some manner if my fiancé should reach a critical state. Would you be able to do this for me?" the man asked politely. The clerk nodded, a slight smiled pulling at his lips. The young mans polite and gentleman like demeanor brought a safe and happy feeling that the clerk had not seen or felt in years at the inn. The man then thanked him and was on his way. The man made for his horse and was off into the dimly lit town. Creaks and rustling came from the surrounding forest, but the man ignored it. His journey into town did not take but twenty minutes from the inn. He arrived at his mark, the town's apothecary. The only one that held a chance for his beloved Eve. The man made his way in hastily and approached the counter.

"And what will you be needed this fine night, young sir?" the apothecary questioned, looking amused.

"I'm sorry to bother you at this late hour, but I hear you stock the Deadly Night Shade potion?" the man inquired. The apothecary cocked his head backwards, slightly shocked.

"Why, yes I do…" he reached behind where he was standing and made for a little glass cabinet. He pulled a key from his apron and unlocked it's hinge. He then carefully pulled out a tiny vile of purple liquid.

"Here it'd be, young sir." the apothecary carefully pushed the vile toward his customer. The man breathed a sigh of relief and reached into his pocket.

"How much?" he asked. The apothecary leaned upon the counter.

"If you don't mind m'asking, but what do ye need this here potion for?" he eyed his customer curiously. The young man gripped the vile and faced the ground.

"It is for my fiancé, she is gravely ill and this is our only hope. Please sir, how much is it? I need to hurry, she might not have much longer." the man insisted pitifully. The apothecary rubbed the back of his neck.

"Now er, I can't place a charge on true love and if that's what this here will bring ye, than you'd best be running along." the apothecary stated and with it, disappeared into his back room. The man managed a smile and then hurried off. He leapt upon his horse and rode fiercely off toward the inn. In his mind, he could get there fast enough. He stood over his horse, eagerly awaiting his arrival. The wind whipped his face as he came upon the inn. Not willing to wait any longer, he made a leap from his horse and ran for it. No one could have predicted what was to come to pass next. As he made his way to the door he was knocked over by an invisible force. He hit the ground with a thud, his hair streamed across his face, made untidy from the force that pushed him down. He gathered his wits and bearings, and stood backing away. The only lantern lit outside the door of the inn had gone out. With darkness overpowering the situation the man walked around blindly. He placed his hand on what seemed like a wooden beam. He then realized he had wondered into the forest. Suddenly the force struck him again and he was off of his feet once more. A hand gripped his collar and yanked him off the forest floor. The man grinned to himself, whatever he was dealing with, it was just as human as he. He made a reach for the hand and ripped it from his clothing, it ripping as he did so. A blow came to his cheek and then his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The man regained composure the made for the dark figure, his eyes had adapted to the dark and now he could see the silhouette of his attacker. He grabbed the figure and threw his fist at it, landing it squarely in the figure's face. Lifting his knee upward, the young man jabbed the figure in the ribs. He reached for the collar of his attacker and laid a number of blows upon his head. Finally when the figure fell to the floor, the man delivered one last blow to the stomach with a swift movement of the foot. He turned and began to try and find the inn once more. Suddenly the man heard a clicking sound. Time seemed to slow as a loud bang filled the air. The darkness was now unbeatable. The man's head began to spin. His feet seemed to be absent from the ground. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the man felt the ground beneath him and managed to push himself up. His head throbbed. He placed his hand upon it, then quickly pulled it away. A strange sensation ran through him, his hand seemed bonier than he had remembered. Quite the contrary, he remembered very little. Nothing more than his attack and his mission to help…help someone, who he knew not. He scrambled to the nearest puddle of water he saw. When had it rained? He splashed the water to his face and waited to feel the cold sensation of the water hitting his skin return his full consciousness. But the cold, wet feeling he awaited didn't come. His vision blurred, yet he could make out something staring back at him in the water. Finally his vision came to and the figure in the water finally came into focus. Now the tan sculpted face with the jet black hair and black eyes had been exchanged for the face of a pale, hollowed eyed…skull. The hands were without skin, but where now long and boney. What was once a firm figure of a man was now a thin, trim, tall figure of a skeleton man. The man fell to his new boney knees and buried his skull in his hands. He had become a monster and the feeling of a failed attempt to save someone filled him, making him helpless. Jack Skellington was now what was destined for him…a skeleton man whose journey into the afterlife had just begun…


	18. Chapter 18: Beginning with a First

Eve walked back to town with her eyes closed. She slowly breathed in the chilled air, trying to calm herself of her fit. She had just gathered herself from the doors of Oogie's layer, tears falling from her lashes as she did so. Now she walked solemnly back to Halloween Town, her eyes red and tears staining her face. She wiped them off hastily, but to no avail. Nothing would perish the thought of her lie, her deceit toward Jack. Suddenly she paused and stopped her pace. Her eyes remained closed as she tried hard to come up with a thought, a feeling that would brush away the evidence of her having just recently been sobbing. All was silent. A slight breeze tickled her cheek, lifting her mouth into a tiny grin. Suddenly through closed lids she could see something…someone. She felt a touch; a tingling quiver flowed through her chest. All at once she knew the one word that could describe the feeling, this wonderful feeling that suddenly beset upon her…

…Jack…

At the thought of his name, the feeling he gave her when his touch graced her, her eyes snapped opened. The town was within view…when had she gotten there? She was nowhere near when she had taken her slight pause. She shook this gnawing thought from her. However it made her happy in a way, it had taken her mind off of her previous engagement. She felt her cheeks gingerly. The tears had dried, not a trace of them was left. Suddenly a burst of energy ran through her and without second thought she raced toward Halloween Town. She ran as fast as her high heeled boots would allow. She sped past the on looking monsters, their expressions curious. She raced passed the mayor, who was pulling bundles of rolled up plans for Christmas out of his car. She ducked Christmas wires that two zombies were hoisting up. She jumped over boxes of ornaments until she finally saw him. Jack was holding up one of the plans from the mayor's car up against the sun for a better look. He looked to be in deep concentration. He was surrounded by boxes of decorations, holly, tinsel and such. Eve smiled a smile wider then that of any should remember smiling. Without hesitation she ran toward Jack. Hearing a distant sound of running footsteps, Jack turned to see who it was. Before he could react, Eve made a lunge for him. She was thankful that no tears made their way out of her eyes as she embraced Jack. She held onto him tightly, as if to make sure he didn't get away. Jack stood motionless. His eyes were wide as all on looker's eyes were wide on him. Suddenly he smiled, lowering his face into her sweet smelling hair. He slowly but effectively wrapped his boney arms around her. He breathed her in; her smell was that of pumpkin spice. What seemed like hours later, Jack and Eve pulled apart.

"Um…" Jack began to say when Eve put up her hand.

"Hold on…" she said and then turned to all the on lookers. She smiled and then made the scariest, angriest sneer she could. To her immense surprise, it worked and the monsters went back to their business. She contorted her face back into a smile and looked into Jack's curious face.

"Wow, Eve…are you…?"

"I want to thank you Jack…I can't really remember if I have yet, but if I have, well thank you again."

"Um..you're welcome…but what for?" he asked curiously. She grabbed his hands. He looked down at the gesture and then back at her.

"For being here…for being alive..er, well for existing so to speak." She smiled. Jack smiled back.

"Well then thank you too…" he said softly back. Eve knew it at that point and so did Jack. They were in love with each other…and even though Eve knew it, she wanted to wait a little longer, she wanted his friendship first and foremost, then when the time was perfect…she would confess upon him that he had placed a spell over her she could not escape and did not want to escape from. However the moment had caught both of them and they found themselves inching towards each other. Their lips beginning to part for each other. Suddenly the mayor slid between them.

"Jack! Jack! We're in trouble! We have no music for this Christmas thing! What are we to do?" he yelled. Jack sighed, irritated that the mayor had yet again interrupted. As he and Eve released from each others grip, Jack's hand remained firm over Eve's. Eve felt the same familiar quiver run through her chest down to her hands, pricking her fingers.

"I'm sure Eve knows of some music for the event?" Jack asked, looking at Eve hopefully. Eve smiled and nodded.

"Oh yeah! I do! Plenty!" she smiled reassuringly at the mayor. A smile she hoped also to say, 'You can leave now!'. The mayor nodded and scuttled away. Jack looked at the pavement and Eve did as well. Releasing her hand from Jack, Eve picked up the plans he had been gazing at earlier.

"Is this an…equation or something?" she asked curiously. Jack gave her a serious look now.

"Yes and for some reason this Christmas thing is not adding up." He said frustrated at the problem he was having. Eve laughed.

"Oh Jack, Christmas isn't like this…" she said gesturing at the piece of paper. "Let's get back to your house…we'll sit down and I will better explain to you wait Christmas is really about! C'mon we have to hurry!" She said grabbing him by the hand and dragging him off to his house.

**I am soooo sorry this took so long! I'm taking on a lot of stories at once! Anyway, this is kinda just a transitional chapter, after this one though, things start to get interesting! Big thanks to those who follow this!**

**~randomosity007~**


	19. Chapter 19: Mortality Revealed

Just as fast as the sun had risen over the busy town, it was now setting over it. Eve pushed her way into Jack's house with him at her heels. Jack sighed as he closed the door behind them. Forgetting Zero was behind him, the dog had to phase through the door. He gave his master a low growl for forgetting. Jack shrugged and gave the pup a slight smile. Eve looked at them and giggled. Suddenly she looked around the house and actually noticed the decorations within this time. All she could do was stare at the job Jack had done…it wasn't his fault, he was new at this. However it was obvious there was work to be done, for which she was thankful for…this would keep her mind off of her feelings for the skeleton man. She took off her cloak and set it on Jack's couch. She turned toward Jack and noticed him taking off his coat…something she had never seen him do before. He hung it on the coat hanger and rolled up his sleeves. She saw the bones in his wrist and was not scared or disgusted, but amused. He then turned to her and smiled.

"So then, what did you want to show me?" he asked politely. She snapped out of her vigil and held up her hand signaling for him to give her a minute. She ran towards the bedroom and disappeared within it. Jack placed his hands on his lap and sat down upon the couch. He looked next to him and spotted Eve's cloak. He picked it up and rubbed the fabric against his fingers…he could almost feel its softness and warmth. Suddenly he turned to Zero.

"Do you think she would agree to stay here, Zero?" he asked. The dog whimpered. "Hmm, that's what I thought too…" Finally Eve emerged from Jack's room looking flustered. In her arms she held books, pictures, cards, and a vibrantly colored package. Jack stood up suddenly and looked curiously at all the items. Barely being able to see over all of things she was carrying, Eve tripped slightly over the foot of a coffee table.

"Ahh!" she let out. Jack reacted quickly and caught her before she fell. She looked up at him and then around them, where everything she was holding had fallen. They looked at each other for a moment and then broke into extreme laughter. Jack lifted Eve to her feet, both of them still laughing.

"Clumsy me!" Eve laughed. Jack smiled.

"I like it." He said. Eve felt her cheeks grow hot. Jack simply grinned. "So is this more Christmas stuff?" he asked loudly, passing over Eve's embarrassing moment. Eve nodded.

"This is some stuff I saved away from the decorations…just some post cards, pictures, oh there are a few records here too…very old records anyway…and some books." She explained. Jack scratched his head.

"Shouldn't we have brought them to city hall with us?" Jack asked confusedly pulling out random items from the pile. Eve shrugged.

"Probably…but I think its good thing I didn't…" she replied. Jack removed his tie from his neck and set it down on the coffee table. Suddenly a smirk set across Eve's face. She grabbed the tie and put it around her neck. Jack, busy studying the stuff Eve had brought into the living room, didn't notice. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"How do I look?" she asked posing. Jack looked at her entranced. She looked funny, but to Jack; the sheer action of her putting on his tie was the cutest thing in the world.

"It looks better on you." He complimented. She blushed and looked away. Without warning something caught her eye. She walked over to Jack's open pantry. She picked up a bottle with a ribbon on it.

"What's this?" she asked him. He turned to see what she was holding up.

"That? Hmmm…I really don't know. The mayor gave it to me last Halloween…hold on." he said getting up to inspect the item. However Eve was too quick and began to work of the lid off the bottle. Suddenly there was a huge pop and Jack ducked instinctively. He looked to and fro to see where the lid had landed. He turned to see Eve laughing, the contents of the bottle spilling all over her.

"Oops! Again another clumsy moment courtesy of me!" she smiled. As the bottle's liquid spilled over her she licked her fingers of its content. She coughed. "Yuck…but I am thirsty!" and with that began drinking straight from the bottle. After having her fill, she chuckled. "That is soooo gross….don't drink that!" Jack picked up the bottle and tipped it upside down.

"Hahaha…there's none left!" he mused. Eve gave a slight hick-up and fell upon the couch.

"I-I think there is some-hick! Alchohol in that drink! Hick!" she said laughing. Jack had never seen Eve like this. She seemed smilely…very smilely.

"Alcohol?" Jack questioned. Eve nodded lifting her leg up onto the top of the couch, her whole body sprawled suggestively across it.

"Yea ya know-stuff that makes people drunk! Hahaha normally I would care…but I'm far from normal!" she said loudly. She looked the tiniest bit sad.

"Not being normal isn't a bad thing though, Eve…" Jack said softly. She shrugged and buried her face in the cushions. She muffled something into the couch. Suddenly she got up and walked to the window.

"Maybe being abnormal in world where being such is actually _normal _means…" she stopped and leaned against the glass of the window. Jack walked over to her and took her hand. She looked down at her hand wrapped in his boney fingers.

"Might mean that you…belong here?" he said quietly. Eve rolled her eyes.

"I've never belonged anywhere! Not in the human world, nowhere! I mean nobody even likes me! When my parents died, my family on both sides disowned me! They hated that my parents got married in the first place, so of course they hated me! I've been tossed from foster home to foster home! God! I'm not a bad person, but people just like to hate me for some reason! Why Jack? What's wrong with me?" she yelled at him, tears hitting Jack's floor hard. Jack's face contorted into a sad expression. How could such a great person have such a terrible life? Life…such a loosely used word…and something Jack could never have back. Suddenly something hit Jack and hit him hard. Eve had mentioned her parents…her life…her mortality, things that could only be described as…human.

"Eve…you're human?" he asked shakily. Eve shot him a dirty look.

"So suddenly I'm not good enough for you, Jack Skellington?" she yelled hurt. Jack shook his head hastily.

"That's not what I meant at all!" he announced trying to calm her down.

"Geez! I'm not good enough for the living or the dead!" she spat and crumpled into a heap on the floor. Jack sank with her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Eve?" he asked softly. She looked up at him slowly and gave a small grin.

"Jack, please do just one thing for me before this dream turns into a nightmare…" she said softly back. Jack was confused. Nightmare? "Kiss me…kiss me Jack Skellington…" Something about those words seemed so familiar. Kiss her? He was now worried. Perhaps it was only her consumption of what she called alcohol that was making her act like this? However Jack couldn't deny that he wanted this. He brought his hand softly to her cheek and began to stroke it. As he lowered his mouth towards hers, he felt a strange warm tingling feeling in the pit of his chest. As lips were about to touch lips, Jack felt Eve fall upon his chest. She had passed out. Frustrated by the constant interruptions that kept him from kissing her, he slouched were he sat. However he knew Eve needed him. He picked her up gently and carried her to his bed, where he set her down. Suddenly without being able to suppress himself, Jack kissed Eve's cheek softly and once again Eve muttered, "Jack….".

Jack sat down in the chair beside his bed and sighed. He turned to see a book resting on his nightstand. The title read,_ The Night Before Christmas_. Curious he picked it up and began to read…


	20. Chapter 20: Frightening Feelings

Eve and Jack sat in a small circle around the fireplace, rummaging through books. Jack looked through a red colored book and studied it. Flipping through the pages, he soon became bored of it and tossed it aside. Eve gave him a scrutinizing look.

"Why do you keep doing that?" she asked slightly frustrated. Jack gave Eve a confused look.

"Because none of this is making the slightest bit of sense…who is Rudolf? And why does his nose glow red?" Jack asked scratching his head. Eve shook her head.

"That's like asking why Zero's nose glows a Halloween orange…it doesn't have to make sense….I mean if everything made sense, there would be no magic to anything! And that would be boring!" she explained. She looked at him in confirmation of what she had just said, but he was too busy searching through another book. Eve looked away from him quickly, suddenly very uncomfortable. It had been two days since her little episode with the wine bottle and she and Jack were fighting back the urge to talk about it. She had never been more embarrassed in her life, nor had she ever been drunk in her life. After her little scene she had to take a day to recover…hangovers were not fun. However the experience wasn't completely horrific. The entire day Jack had sat in the room with her, trying to take her mind off of her terrible state of being. But now it seemed Jack was not so attentive today. Eve glanced at a page in an open book. There was picture of two people kissing under mistletoe. Eve frowned at the irony and slammed the book shut with her foot. She looked at Jack who was deep into a book. Suddenly words began to buzz in her head.

_Kiss me…kiss me Jack Skellington…_

Geez, how long are these stupid hangovers supposed to last?, she thought to herself. Jack then suddenly turned to look at Eve, as if he had heard the words in her head. Eve gave him a worried slight smile. Jack simply looked at her with the tiniest bit of worry showing in his expression. Eve turned back around and pretended to be interested in a book. She couldn't have said that…could she? She sighed, she hated every minute of this. She opened her mouth to say something when Jack beat her to it.

"There has got to be a logical way to explain this Christmas thing!" he cried in frustration.

"Well maybe if you'd stop looking at everything in a scientific manner, it might be easier!" Eve hissed at him. "Geez for someone who lives in a place far from any logic…"

"Um… I'm sorry if I offended you Eve…it's only that…"

"What? Actually I would love to know what you haven't told me!" she remarked harshly. Jack frowned, confused. "About what I said to you the night you let me gulp down a fricken huge bottle of thousand year old liquid!"

"I didn't know that.."

"That what? Drinking that stuff would make me helpless and vulnerable? You men are all the same! You get a girl drunk so you can have your way with her or get her to say anything…and then-"she began to rave until Jack brushed his hand over her cheek.

"Eve, if I ever did anything to hurt you…I could never forgive myself…" he said, a slight quiver in his voice. "If you want the truth Eve…well, the other night you asked something of me…" Eve's eyes suddenly went wide and she spun around, away from facing Jack.

_Kiss me…kiss me Jack Skellington…_

"Do I want to know what I said?" she asked hesitantly. Jack walked up quietly behind Eve, placing a hand on hers. All at once Jack placed his free hand on Eve's waist, feeling her slight tremble as he did so. Smiling at her gently, he began to move her, taking her in with a gentle dance. As he began to glide with her across his messy living room, she felt her breath leave her and settle her head slowly onto Jack's chest. Even though the day was cold and little puffs of her breath escaped her trembling lips, she felt warmth fill her. Sure Jack had done some gentleman like things before that would occasionally make Eve quiver down inside, but this was becoming too much for her with each soft dance movement. Eve moved to put her arms around Jack's boney neck, but he was too tall for her and she had to lift her self on her tip toes, barely making it around him. _Oh gee, that was romantic…_she thought bitterly. Suddenly a thought came over her…was it suppose to be romantic? Didn't she want to wait until she revealed to Jack her feelings for him? She made a slight grimace…those words…maybe the choice wasn't hers anymore. Now she began to think hard, were Jack was simply enjoying having Eve in his arms, she was focusing on the situation. IF Jack knew how she felt…and IF he ever found out she was not human, maybe things could still be okay…but then what? Would she stay here? Could she bring herself to? And what if her suspicions about Oogie were right? What if he had something besides helping Jack in mind…but that couldn't happen…could it? Suddenly she pulled away slightly from Jack's grip. Jack looked down at her softly.

"I'm not going to try to figure out what I asked of you the other night, but I am going to ask that …whatever I told you to do…could you please, um, well, do it?" she asked worriedly. Jack looked doubtful for a minute, almost wondering if this was a good idea. He then smiled and lowered his mouth to hers. Eve lifted herself to meet him, her heart beating at an increasing rate. She closed her eyes…she had never been kissed before, much less by someone like Jack. All of the sudden it finally happened. Eve her lips brush over Jack's, his kiss passionate, but gentle. Letting her know that he loved her, but at her own speed. Eve could not help but linger on her toes, not making any movement except for her mouth moving slowly, gently and teasingly along with Jack's. After what seemed like several minutes they pulled apart. Eve looked up at Jack with eyes welling up with tears. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He hugged her back warmly.

"I was afraid of this…" Eve muttered. Jack hugged her tightly, as tightly as the bone man could.

"I suppose giving into Halloween can be scary…"


	21. Chapter 21: Princess Of All Hallows Eve

"Oh Eve!" Jack shouted happily into his bedroom. Eve was asleep on his bed, once again in one of her more uncomfortable positions. Jack placed himself next to her and kissed her softly on the cheek. It had been two days since they had kissed and Jack couldn't be happier. But now Jack had become a little worried, they had become really behind in their Christmas preparations. With his new burst of energy and excitement, Jack was ready to get this Christmas thing done. Eve squirmed within the sheets and opened her eyes slowly. Above her she saw the King of Halloween grinning back at her. She blinked and for a moment forgot who she was staring at. She blinked a second time and the emotion came rushing back. She smiled and threw her arms around him. Jack stroked her hair softly and let her embrace wash over him. Suddenly he caught sight of the clock hanging from his bedroom wall. He coughed to get Eve's attention.

"Not that I want this moment to end Eve, but I think we have left Christmas waiting long enough, don't you?" he asked tenderly. Eve sat up straight and took a deep breath in happily.

"You're right! Normally no one can wait for Christmas…yet we've kept Christmas waiting! That's weird…" she said almost to herself. Jack bounced of the bed.

"Shall we then?" he asked and Eve nodded. With one quick movement, he picked her up off her feet, twirled around once and then whisked her away to the next room. Upon setting herself down on a chair, Eve pulled on her boots and walked over to the chalkboard that stood almost out of place with the rest of the décor in the room. She stared at it for a while, trying to decipher what was written on it.

"Um…I see you've finished your equation?" she asked Jack. Jack chuckled nervously.

"Now before you say anything, I want you to know I had read a very big pile of Christmas books before finishing this…" he explained. Eve raised her eyebrow at the pile he now gestured at.

"Um…."

"Well, in a manner of speaking anyway… " Jack said shrugging. Eve crossed her arms and began to think. How could she get Jack to truly know the meaning of Christmas?

"Well…I guess first things first! We need to decorate and get some music playing! Christmas music always made Christmas feel like …well Christmas for me!" she announced excitedly. Jack grinned and nodded.

"Alright then! Shall we start then?" he asked her. She smiled pulling a record from a pile.

"Waaaaaayyy ahead of you Jack!" she said, now placing the record on the player. After setting it up, Eve backed away and looked at the record player. Suddenly music began to pour from it, playing _The Christmas Song_. "Um how do I know how to work that thing?" Eve asked almost to herself. Jack shrugged, his attention being swayed by the song.

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire…_

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose,_

_Yuletide carols, being sung by a choir…_

_And folks dressed up like Eskimos…_

"Is there another Jack involved with Christmas?" Jack asked worriedly. "Jack _Frost_?" This made Eve laugh out loud. She walked over to Jack and both sat upon the sofa.

"I wouldn't worry about that…what do you think besides that?" she asked earnestly. Jack rubbed his chin with one boney finger. He listened again to the song.

"It's sooo… I feel so warm inside…is that how I'm supposed to feel?" he asked, curiosity spread across his face. Eve nodded. Jack smiled. "I can see why Sandy Claws loves it so much."

"_Santa Claus._"

"That's what I said." Jack said. Eve giggled again. "Wow…Halloween feels nothing like this…"

"That's not true." Eve said suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Christmas has always felt great, but Halloween always felt…right. I love Halloween." She said almost breathlessly. Had Jack been fully human he would have blushed. "Well now that we got that, time to do the rest!"

For the next three weeks Jack and Eve were busy working on Christmas, courtesy of Halloween. As Jack commanded the work of the town, Eve commanded the work of Jack. For three weeks, everyone was busy stringing lights, hanging tinsel, and getting Jack's sleigh ready. Christmas music filled the air and even the monsters were beginning to like the idea of Christmas. As the finishing touches came to, Jack and Eve decided he would need reindeer for the sleigh and the classic red, Santa uniform for the trip. Only a week before Christmas, Eve decided to visit Dr. Finklestein about the reindeer. She had agreed to make Jack's costume herself.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Eve asked of Jack, before heading out for the morning.

"I trust you completely Eve. All you have to do is give these sketches to the doctor right?"

"Yes…but, um…" she began. Jack set his hand upon her shoulder. Moving it, he slowly rose to her cheek, then bringing a boney finger to her chin, guided her lips to his. This was the second time they would kiss. For three weeks the two had been so busy, they scarcely had time for each other. Eve felt her knees grow weak and tremble as Jack's mouth gently caressed hers. After what only seemed like a few seconds, Jack pulled away and with a smile, waved her good-bye, marching off in the opposite direction.

"When you are done, I will have a surprise waiting for you!" he called from several feet away. Eve smiled. How had she been so lucky to have found the perfect man? She walked with weak feet to Dr. Finklestein's.

"Doctor?" she called out from behind the half open front door.

"Ah, Eve! Up here! Quickly!" he shouted from upstairs. Eve made her way up the stairs hastily, finding the doctor in his lab, as usual.

"Oh, I just came to drop off the plans for the reindeer. I better get going, Jack's waiting for me." She said placing the sketches on his table. She turned quickly for the door when he stopped her.

"Hold on now Eve. I need to talk to you." He said seriously. Eve turned back around frustrated and confused. "Eve I would like to let you know that your potion is almost ready…" The potion! She had completely forgotten. Since she and Jack had…acclimated, she had no desire for leaving this world, nor could she think of why she ever wanted to return to hers.

"Ohh…um…look Doctor, I'm sorry but I don't think I will be needing it. I want to stay here with Jack. I…I love him." She admitted embarrassed. The doctor shook his head.

"I had predicted as much…Eve you must take this potion…if you don't it will hurt both you and Jack terribly. You _must _take it! IF you do not…you and Jack will not survive it." He explained.

"What are you talking about? If I don't drink it, I'll die?" she asked frightened.

"If you don't drink it, fears beyond your imagination…beyond anything Jack could create…will become reality for both of you. You will take the potion Eve…and trust me, you will be a lot happier." And with that he turned away from her, resuming his work. Eve stood stunned for several seconds before walking out of the doctor's house. In her stunned state, she hardly noticed Jack meeting her at the door.

"Finished?" he asked happily. Eve nodded. "Terrific! Come with me!" he said taking her by the hand. He whisked her past the monster working in town, past the Guillotine fountain and gate, to the slight outskirts of town, where he stopped underneath a huge oak tree, with few leaves still upon it.

"What's going on?" Eve asked, still half stunned from what the doctor said. What could he have meant?

"Eve, I need to ask you something…" Jack said softly. Eve suddenly looked straight into Jack's face. She bit her lip…what was he going to ask?

"Wh-what's that?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Evelyn Hallows…will you stay here in Halloween Town with me? Will you let me take care of you always? Will you let me always be there for you? And will you let me always love you…my Princess of Halloween?"


	22. Chapter 22: Wishful Thinking

Chapter 22

Eve felt herself become numb. Had Jack just said _Princess of Halloween_? Jack looked at her with warm optimism, his hands stiffly behind his back.

"Jack...I…" Eve began to mumble. However before Eve could say anymore, Jack softly silenced her with what he had been holding behind himself. Eve gasped as Jack revealed a beautiful petite crown. It sported black and gray diamonds, with a radiant pumpkin shaped orange diamond in the center. As Jack placed the crown on Eve's head, he noticed tears coming down her face.

"Why Eve, what's the matter?" Jack asked with genuine worry. Eve shook her head and waved her hand, as if trying to wave away her problem. But she couldn't do and buried her face in her hands as she began to sob quietly. Frightened by her reaction, Jack attempted to comfort her by holding her in his boney arms, however not knowing that this made it all the worse. It had all come rushing back to her now, the deceit, the fraud, and the strange twinge that she harbored which told her Oogie was up to no good. She didn't deserve this, no matter how much she wanted it and it was at this point she realized the doctor had been right. She must leave; perhaps trying to forget this ever happened would relieve the pain that it had caused, for both of them. Gently she removed herself from Jack's grasp. She had made up her mind, but first she knew she at least had to try to set things right.

"Jack I have to go." She said not looking at him. She gingerly removed the crown from her head and placed it back in his hands. "I'm sorry Jack, but I am not the person you want to have as Princess of Halloween." Jack stared at the crown in his hands confused.

"Eve, I have thought long and hard about this over the past three weeks. You are the one I want to be my princess. Halloween needs someone like you….and so do I." he replied very quietly. Eve bit her lip so as to not confess everything she had done to Jack. Tears streamed down her cheeks and blurred her vision. She knew if she said anymore it would just make things worse. Shaking her head, she turned and began to walk away, leaving poor Jack without so much as an explanation. Jack's heart sank, he thought she loved him. Was it because he was a skeleton? Or perhaps she was still a bit intimidated? Halloween could be a lot to handle. He turned these thoughts over in his skull as he continued to watch Eve walk away. Suddenly he couldn't do it; he couldn't let the only important thing in his life just walk away! Dropping the crown he broke into a run. Sensing this, Eve turned around slowly suddenly realizing Jack was right in front of her.

"Eve Hallows, please, _please_! I beg of you, don't leave. I love you." Jack implored upon her, gripping her by the shoulders. Eve felt anger boil within her now. Why did Jack have to make this so hard?

"No Jack. I have to leave. I..I.." she began to mutter. Suddenly she knew what she had to tell him, in order for him to let her go. "I don't belong here! I'm not like you! I mean you're a skeleton and a king! And I'm…look Jack, we simply don't belong together. I helped you with Christmas and stuff, but now I have to go. I'm sure if you ask anyone they would agree that I've overstayed my welcome…"

"But I want you with me Eve…"

"Well Jack, I don't!" she replied sharply. She felt Jack's grip loosen and wriggled her arm away from him. "Good bye, Jack Skellington." She said with fake distain. Turning away, she fought back tears as she ran off towards Boogie's lair. Jack watched her disappear into the distance, but still couldn't except what he had just heard. It simply didn't seem right. Perhaps someone had said something to make her feel this way, to make her feel like she didn't belong. Jack grasped his skull in frustrating confusion.

"This can't be…how could this have happened?" he asked himself. Suddenly an idea hit Jack. Perhaps the doctor would know! After all he had been the last person Eve had seen before this whole event had happened. Perhaps he himself had said something misguiding to her? Jack looked at the sun which had begun to set. He hadn't much time to find out. That night would be Christmas Eve and he had a job he promised to do. He ran back into town, racing past all of the monsters still hard at work to help create Christmas. He made his way to the doctor's house and burst through the door.

"Doctor! Doctor!" he yelled frantically. He rushed up the stairs not bothering to wait for a response. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, he heard movement coming from the lab. He rushed in and spotted the doctor tinkering with the reindeer Jack would need later that night. "Doctor, I need your help! Eve left! She said something about not belonging here and I wonder if perhaps she said anything like this to you while she was here?" Jack asked out of breath. Doctor Finklestein was silent for a moment, then reaching for a vial on his desk, took a deep breath.

"Jack, my boy, I think it's best for everyone that Eve leaves." The doctor replied. Jack shook his head.

"You don't understand! I love her! I need her! She has shown me the beauty of another holiday, and yet…" Jack paused for a moment in thought. "And yet…has shown me the true majesty in my own holiday. Halloween…I've neglected it out of misunderstanding it, for not realizing what it can truly be! Oh doctor, you must help me get her back!"

"Jack she must return to the human world, it is where she belongs. And although Halloween does require your attention, you made a promise to fulfill Christmas to Sandy Claws-"

"I did?" Jack interrupted.

"Well, that's what Eve said."

"But, I didn't…in fact, I took on the holiday without even telling Sandy Claws…"

"Eve said that Sandy was unable to do it this year and that you volunteered to help."

"I've never even met Sandy Claws! This doesn't make sense…but I can't be bothered with that now. I need to get Eve back as well as get Halloween back on track. I'll simply have to tell Sandy I can't do it. I can't do Christmas anymore. Come, doctor we'll have to hurry!"

"Oof!" Jack muttered as his face pressed into the snow. Brushing snow off of his clothing he got up and pointed to Santa's workshop. "There it is! That's Sandy's workshop! Now we just have to tell him we cannot do Christmas for him this year. I'm sure he will understand!" Jack shouted to the doctor as he ran to the workshop door. Reaching the house, Jack waited for Doctor Finklestein to catch up before knocking on the door. Now there, Jack realized he was a bit nervous. What would Sandy Claws be like? As the doctor arrived, Jack knocked on the door. All was silent for a moment, then Jack could here shuffling behind the door. Suddenly the door swung open and the scent cinnamon and pine trees swept over the two Halloween dwellers. Standing in the doorway was a short, stout looking man with a silvery white beard that flowed to the floor. He was covered head to toe in red, warm looking garments. He looked at the two outlandish looking visitors in curiosity.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a jolly voice.

"Sandy Claws?" Jack muttered in momentary disbelief.

"Santa Claus." Santa corrected.

"That's what I said." Jack replied. "I'm sorry Mr. Claws, my name is Jack Skellington and I was supposed to be taking over Christmas for you this year, but you see I'm in a bit of a crisis right now and I'd hoped that-"

"Wait, take Christmas over for me? Why on Earth would you do that, when I've been preparing for Christmas myself?" Santa asked confused. Jack returned his confused gaze.

"Well because…you couldn't do it this year…wait a minute…"

"Jack, Eve told me you promised Santa you'd do Christmas this year, yet you didn't. She also told us Santa needed the help because he was ill, but he's clearly not and has been preparing for Christmas this entire time…" Doctor Finklestein explained. Jack fell against the wall, hurt clearly evident on his face.

"So…she lied to me? About Christmas? About…everything?"


	23. Chapter 23: Ace of Hearts

Chapter 23

Eve had been running as fast as her feet could carry her to Oogie's lair. Tired, she refused to stop until she finally arrived at the unforgiving looking place. Her tears were now dry against her cheeks and she felt a twinge of fear for what she was about to do. Stopping only for a moment out of hesitation, Eve burst through the doors to the lair. The inside was dark and empty, with only the faint sound of wicked laughter ringing through its dark corridor's. Still a bit fearful, Eve stood in the doorway so as to make a quick escape if needed.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" a sudden booming voice rang out. Eve felt a shiver go down her spine, but nevertheless summed up what courage she could.

"It's Eve, Oogie! Come out here!" she yelled into the darkness, not sure that she really did want him to show himself. Within seconds, dim lights snapped on, revealing a foggy silhouette of Oogie standing only feet in front of her.

"Why my dear, you should be back in town! After all, tonight is the big night! You should be helping our Jack get ready!" Oogie boomed with laughter.

"No! I refuse to do this anymore! I can't keep lying to Jack. And you know what I really think? I think this Christmas thing is really more for you than it is for Jack!" Eve shouted back, her courage now building. An evil grin spread across Oogie's face.

"Let me guess…Jack has fallen in love with you and you with him? He wants you to stay and become his Princess and help rule the holiday of Halloween along side him? Well I doubt he can do that if there is no Halloween to rule…"

"No Halloween to rule? What are you talking about?"

"Oh and here's another one, I bet you left him too, didn't you? Left him when he asked you to stay with him forever? And just where will you go without that little potion of yours? Isn't it back in town? If you truly want to leave, I guess you will have to go back into town to get it….and run the risk of being spotted by the man whose heart you just tore out!" Oogie recited happily. Eve place her hands over her ears. She couldn't stand hearing this.

"Shut up!" she yelled. She could hear the laughter of Lock, Shock and Barrel ringing through the corridors. All she wanted at that moment was Jack's warm embrace and his comforting words, but she knew she could never have that again. She felt anger pulse through her once again and regained composure. "Wait! What are you talking about Oogie? What do you mean no Halloween to rule?"

"Ha ha ha ha! This is just too much! Actually I meant no Halloween and no Christmas!" he boomed.

"That's not possible; there will always be Halloween and Christmas!"

"Poor little human thingy, will you ever learn? To put it simply, there can't be any Christmas if there's no Santa to run it, with instead a skeleton to ruin it. And after that, there can be no Halloween if that same skeleton has himself, disappeared as well…" Oogie replied evilly. Eve was confused. What was he talking about? No Santa? No Jack? Suddenly it hit her. Jack was in danger! But what could she do? _Of course! _She thought to herself, _I have go back for that potion anyway, I then I can warn Jack!_

"So then I was just part of you pathetic plan then? Just some tool you could use to your advantage? Someone who-"

"Someone who Jack would trust?" Oogie added gleefully. Eve felt her heart sink. She had betrayed Jack, now more than she had known before.

"It doesn't matter what you say, because I'm going to go and make this right."

"Why go right ahead…not like they will believe you."

"What do you mean?"

"Ha! What do you think has been going on since you left?" Oogie laughed. Eve's eyes went wide and she quickly rushed out the door. She felt sick wondering what kind of things might have been going on while she was gone…

Eve panted as she slipped back into Halloween Town. It was completely empty. No monsters to be seen, not a whisper to be heard. Normally Eve would bother with the notion that the entire town was empty, but her sights were now only set on getting into the doctor's lab and into Jack's house, un-noticed hopefully by both. Rushing into the doctor's lab, she quickly spotted the potion and left. Next was Jack's house. She slipped in as quickly and quietly as she could. She made her way into Jack's room, praying he wouldn't be there. After breathing a sigh of relief for Jack's absence, she found her old clothes that she had arrived in Halloween Town with and quickly put them on, leaving her newer clothing folded in a pile on Jack's bed. Now to find Jack or really anyone. She quietly closed the front door behind her and ventured back into the town. She felt silly being more afraid now, then when the town was riddled with monsters, goblin, vampires and ghosts. It suddenly dawned on Eve that usually when the town is empty like this, a town meeting has been called. Eve felt sick to her stomach and hoped she was wrong. Approaching the town hall steps, she knew she was right and with a deep breath, pushed through the double doors. Just as she had predicted, everyone was here and now all eyes were on her. She looked up to the stage and felt a combination of relief and fear as she saw Jack at the podium.

"Jack…" she breathed. Jack didn't move, he didn't speak, but simply looked at her with painful indifference. There they stood like that for several minutes. Finally Eve could take no more. "Jack…there's something I need to tell you…" she mumbled. Jack, not taking his eyes of her, stepped off of the stage and walked toward her. Eve held her breath.

"Is it the truth?" Jack asked bluntly. Eve frowned in confusion.

"Truth?" she gulped. "What do you mean?"

"You said Christmas needed my help; you told Doctor Finklestein that I had offered to take it over. You even said the reason Sandy couldn't do it was because he was sick and yet…it was all a lie wasn't it?" Jack said, hurt now evident in his voice.

"Well…I mean, yes it was…" she admitted as Jack now turned away. "But I didn't even know it was a lie either until just recently! And that's what I came here to tell you-"

"Eve please, I just can't take it anymore…all this deceit…."

"Jack please! You need to hear me out!" Eve began to plead. Jack turned back around to her slowly.

"Eve…did you ever really love me?" Jack asked sadly. A hush fell over the crowd. Eve sighed.

"As much as any human ever loved a skeleton…" Eve admitted. Jack's face fell and the crowd began to mumble amongst themselves. "I can't lie to you anymore Jack, I love you too much. I'm human. I'm not this marvelous fairy you think I am and it was all genuinely a misunderstanding, as was any of this, until-"

"You're not a fairy? You're human? An-and you're still here?" Jack asked in a terrified voice. The mayor then appeared at his side.

"A human? Here? But that's against the law! Jack, you-you have to banish her!" he said to Jack. Jack stood there, as if frozen with fear.

"Banish me? But I didn't do anything! You can't just- but I need to tell you something important Jack!" Eve yelped. The mayor put a hand up to silence her.

"Well Jack?" he said bluntly. Jack stared off into the distance, looking as though he might faint.

"Evelyn Hallows, I, Jack Skellington, King of all Halloween, hereby banish you henceforth from Halloween Town…forever." He muttered in a monotone. And with that he walked out of town hall, with everyone following him. Eve couldn't breath, she couldn't think. She fell to her knees feeling helpless. As the hall emptied, the doctor approached Eve.

"I'm sorry Eve…but trust me when I say; it really is for the best." He offered putting a hand on her shoulder. Eve stared ahead.

"Then I suppose whatever that big sack of bugs has in store for this town, can be easily handled by your Pumpkin King." She replied indifferently and with that picked herself off the floor and walked away. The doctor turned over her words in his head.

"Oh my…OOGIE!"


	24. Chapter 24: Foresaking Halloween

Chapter 24

"Eve! Eve!" the doctor shouted after the distraught girl as she exited the hall. She ignored him and without giving a final glance, was gone. The doctor scrambled about, now extremely confused and worried. What was he to do? Eve had mentioned Oogie and how he had something in store for the town. The doctor knew whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Without second thought, he zoomed to inform Jack of this new twist in their problems. "Jack! Jack!" he cried as he caught sight of Jack trudging through the town, to no where in particular. Jack ignored him as well. His head hung low and it seemed as though he had no great desire to acknowledge anything or anyone. The doctors sped to catch up with the depressed skeleton man. "Jack!" he shouted as he caught up to him. Jack stopped, but didn't look or even say anything to the doctor. "Jack, look I understand that you feel terrible-"

"I've lost her all over again…" Jack inputted suddenly, still not looking at Finklestein. "I suppose I would have lost her anyway…but this…we were both selfish…I was just oblivious to mine. My selfishness…" he muttered sadly. He closed his eyes and continued to walk. The doctor opened his mouth to say something, but instead realized it was useless…neither one would listen to him. As he watched Jack walk away, he pondered what it could have been that Oogie was planning. Obviously it had to be something involving Eve, otherwise she wouldn't know about it. And somehow Eve had it in her head that Jack had in fact volunteered to carry out Christmas and that Santa himself was not up to the task. To the doctor, it now seemed unlikely that Eve would come up with such a deceit herself. He couldn't see any reason for her too, but then if in fact Oogie was behind her lies, what purpose could he have for wanting Jack to concentrate only on Christmas? Suddenly he realized that Eve was the key to it all. He looked around, but she had completely disappeared from Halloween Town, he hoped forever not permanently just yet…

…

Jack walked as one condemned to no where in particular. His feet dragged on and his dog lagged behind each of his steps, sadden by his master's own sadness. As the continued on, they passed broken pumpkins, with there smithereens scattered across the dark ground. Night was just starting to set in and Jack's steps took him back, to the top of Moonlight Hill. At it's edge, he stopped and plopped himself pitifully upon it. His head continued to hang and as it did, he couldn't help but notice that every pumpkin was shattered. Pale orange ooze seeped out of some, whist others were simply becoming ashes against the wind. This isn't normal, Jack suddenly realized. He then realized that he felt off balance and saw that the hill was drooping toward the ground below. Suddenly Jack felt worry spring up from within him. This had never been before! As he looked around him, he noticed his world was beginning to fade. Just then a voice appeared on the wind.

"Jack!" he heard the mayor call. As Jack turned to reply, a sack was pulled over him and all at once everything went dark.

…

Finklestein raced out of the city, hoping to catch up to Eve before she left. Looking frantically, he breathed a temporary sigh of relief as he spotted Eve no less than a hundred yards away.

"Eve! Eve!" he called out. Nothing. He made his way even faster, continuing to call out to her. "Eve! Please for Halloween's sake, stop!" This stopped her in her tracks, allowing Finklestein to catch up. "Eve…I need your help!" he breathed.

"I believe I've helped enough…" she said with a snare and turned to leave.

"No Eve!" the doctor yelped, grabbing her arm. "I need you to tell me everything you know of Oogie Boogie…please." he pleaded. Eve looked away and laughed sarcastically.

"Okay then I'll tell you." she replied rudely. "That jerk wad wanted me to help Jack run Christmas this year. He told me Santa wasn't up to it this year and that Jack had volunteered to take over! So, kill me, but I believed him! He told me if I didn't go along with it, he would reveal to Jack my humanity. I couldn't let him do that, I didn't want Jack to hate me for not being something magnificent…so I went with it, not seeing any real harm in it all…but when Jack asked me to stay here forever and be with him…I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't lie anymore…so I went back and told Oogie I was done. He let me go, but mentioned that Halloween couldn't exist if Jack's not around…and that Christmas couldn't exist if Jack took it over and Santa wasn't around either…I don't know…the whole thing is in circles!" Eve stated throwing her hands up in the air. "But apparently I've been telling more lies than I know!" she said now angry.

"Wait…so Oogie explained to you that if Jack is not around, there can be no Halloween? And he made you focus Jack on Christm-oh no…" the doctor said, suddenly growing quiet.

"What?" Eve muttered. The doctor sat silent for a moment, then began to speak when he was interrupted by another voice.

"Doctor! Doctor!" they both heard the mayor shout at the top of his lungs. They both turned to see what was the matter. "Jack! Jack has been kidnapped!"

"What?" Eve gasped.

"No!" the doctor yelled. "Oogie has kidnapped Jack! NO! Eve he's taken Jack to rid of Halloween!"

"Why would he do that? If there is no Halloween, then won't he be affected by it?" Eve asked, worry written across her face.

"Yes, this makes no sense at all. I mean Jack and Oogie have always had a rivalry, but to rid of Halloween completely will be hurting him, not benefiting him." The doctor explained, almost to himself.

"Somewhere this makes sense…" Eve said quietly. Suddenly she realized what she had to do. "I'm going after him." she stated bluntly. Both men looked at her. "I must, I love Jack and I got him in this danger and something tells me I'm the final clue to piece this thing together."

"But you were banished!" the mayor let out.

"I don't care! I'm going after Jack!" Eve yelled back at him, silencing him at once.

"But Eve the potion, you must get back home…you can't make it to Oogie's…its impossible…" the doctor mumbled.

"I know he banished me, I know he must hate me…but I can't leave him…I-"

"No Eve, Jack doesn't hate you…he banished you for your own good…"

"What good could that have done me?"

"You're human and humans can't co-exist in a world with non-human beings…in other words, creatures that are no longer living…you can't _live_ in the world of the dead, Eve. Or else, you will die as well…in fact it is quite astounding that you have survived this long…" he explained. Eve was silent for a moment.

"Well, then I shall survive that much longer…I'm going." She replied and with that handed the vial of potion to the doctor and broke into a run towards Oogie's lair.


	25. Chapter 25: Ghosts of Halloween Past

Chapter 25

"Unhand me!" Jack heard a voice yell as he came to. "You are definitely on my naughty list you little hoodlums!" Jack heard the tiny, annoying laughter of Lock, Shock and Barrel ringing through air. He shook his head and squinted.

"Sandy? Is that you?" Jack muttered groggily. He heard chains rustle. He was almost completely shrouded in darkness.

"Jack Skellington? Where am I?" Santa shouted to him. Jack allowed some time for his vision to adjust and attempted to move, thus finding out he was tied in chains as well.

"Wha-what's going on here?" Jack stuttered.

"You tell me! I was checking my list a second time when _those _three hooligans came knocking! Next thing I knew I was here!" Santa exclaimed. _Where even is here?_ Jack thought to himself. He blinked and could see more of what was around him. Chains hung from the rafters, torture devices littered the floor, and what looked to be a pit of molten magma lay in the center of the floor. Jack looked behind him and noticed he was chained to a torture coffin. Suddenly it hit him.

"Oogie!" he shouted angrily.

"What?" Santa yelled. Jack wriggled within his chains.

"It's Oogie Boogie! This is his lair! He must have sent Lock, Shock, and Barrel to kidnap us!" Jack replied.

"Who is this Oogie Boogie? And what does he want with us?" Santa asked. Suddenly a hideous laugh filled the air. Jack wriggled harder.

"Why I'm Oogie Boogie!" Oogie shouted, appearing out of the darkness. "And what I want with you two is actually quite simple, although it might be a bit messier now that our little Eve decided to leave!" Jack suddenly stopped wriggling.

"Eve? What about Eve?" Jack demanded.

"What do you care, Jack? After all I'm sure you know by now that Eve lied to you?" Oogie taunted.

"Oogie I demand you tell me what Eve had to do with this!" Jack ordered. Oogie laughed.

"Oh why not? After all, it won't even matter in a few minutes!" he scoffed. Jack ignored this. "Being leaders of holidays, of course you both know what happens when you're not there to maintain them right?" Jack thought about this. Suddenly his eyes went wide.

"They cease to exist…" he muttered.

"Bingo! Now put little Eve into the mix…now let's see if you can guess that!" Oogie squealed in delight. Jack glared at him, but thought about it. He scrambled through his memories of the past two months.

"Christmas…that's it isn't it? You convinced Eve to help me with Christmas…so…"

"Yes, yes go on…" Oogie urged teasingly.

"So my mind would be swayed from Halloween! So that's where Eve got the idea in her head that I had volunteered to take on Christmas! And how she also thought Sandy was too ill to do it himself!" Jack concluded to his dismay.

"Jackpot!" Oogie howled. "And now that I have you and Sandy, there will be no way for either of you to follow through with Christmas tonight and when that happens…both holidays will cease to exist! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Jack yanked at his chains angrily.

"Why Oogie? Why do you want both holidays to diminish? You will be destroyed as well along with Halloween!" Jack yelled.

"Not true Jack…for I plan to take both destroyed holidays and make one of my very own! Thus becoming the leader of one, master holiday! And knocking you right off of your thrown, your Majesty!" Oogie scoffed. Jack sneered. How could he have let this happen? Halloween and Christmas would be destroyed, he would fall, and Eve was now gone. "But don't fret Jack, this is nothing new…in fact you've had just this very thing coming for quite sometime. You even survived my first attempt at killing you…but this time I doubt you will be as lucky!" Oogie added.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked harshly. Oogie opened his mouth to answer, when a soft sigh caught his attention. He smiled evilly at Jack…

Eve crawled through the storm pipes that led into the secret underbelly of Oogie's lair. She peered past the bent bars of the drain pipe, spotting Jack and Santa tied up. Oogie had been talking this whole time, but had now suddenly stopped. She looked over at him, smiling wickedly at Jack and then snapped his fingers. Annoying little laughs filled the air, then all at once became silent. Eve's breath caught in her chest. Sensing something, she turned around and was face to face with Lock, Shock and Barrel. Taking advantage of her shock, they tied a cloth around her mouth and bound her hands. She struggled against them, but to no avail. They dragged her down to the dungeon level and left her at Oogie's feet. She looked up and glared at him.

"Eve!" she heard Jack yelled in surprise. She turned, attempting to look at him, but she could not see him.

"Jhmmmmm!" she muttered. Oogie grinned widely at her and hoisted her to her feet. She could see Jack clearly and felt tears reach her eyes.

"Hmmm…well it's not very interesting if you can't talk, let's take this off of you shall we?" Oogie taunted, taking the cloth from Eve's mouth.

"Jack! Jack!" she yelled, wriggling against her bindings. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to deceive you. I just wanted to seem worthy of you and thought if you knew I was human, you wouldn't give me a second glance. But now I ask for a second chance! Please Jack! I love you!" Jack stared at her sadly.

"I'm so sorry as well Eve! I should never have sent you away like that. It's just I wanted you safe and-"

"I know, I know, Doctor Finklestein told me everything and even though I might die staying here that much longer to save you…it's so worth it!" Eve said, choking back tears. Jack shook his head.

"Eve I don't want to loose you again, please you must leave!" Jack urged.

"No Jack! I'm not leaving you!" Eve insisted. She struggled against her bindings. Oogie laughed.

"She's right, she's not going anywhere! And besides you two loosing each other because of death wouldn't be a first!" he grinned.

"Let her go, Oogie!" Jack yelled, jerking himself somewhat loose of his chains.

"What do you mean, it wouldn't be a first?" Eve asked, confused. Jack ignored this and managed to break free of his chains. Oogie threw Eve down on the ground and Jack raced to untie her. As soon as she was free he held her in his arms tightly.

"Now don't tell me neither of you remember? Oh come now! 1810? October? Perhaps this will refresh your memory?" Oogie spat as he snapped his fingers yet again. Instead of imp like henchmen appearing, a mist sprung out of no where, fast and harsh. No face ghosts whipped around Jack and Eve as they clung close to each other. Flashes of grey ghostly images sailed around them until finally two images stopped cold in front of the couple. Eve gasped as a shady mirror image of herself in period clothing stared her in the face. Jack as well felt weak as he stared at a young, handsome man of about 23 in period clothing as well. He had black hair that fell unruly upon his forehead and eyes as dark as the darkest Halloween night.

"Jack, Eve…" Oogie jeered. "Meet Jack and Eve."


	26. Chapter 26: Bittersweet Victory

Chapter 26

Eve felt her knees grow weak as she stared herself in the face. Jack stood frozen beside her, looking at his human self for the first time in 200 years.

"Is it coming back to you? Do you remember yet?" Oogie squealed in delight. Suddenly the two misty figures from the past zoomed into the tangible forms of Jack and Eve. Both fell to the ground as their present forms merged with the forms of their past. Cracks and howls filled the air as the ghostly images around them soared. Jack and Eve were lifted off their feet and made to face one another. "Look at her Jack! Do you remember it now? Yes that's right Eve, take a good look! It's your blast from the past!" Oogie shouted at them. Eve and Jack floated toward each, out of their own control. They circled each other and could do nothing but stare at one another, transformed into themselves from long ago. As they inched closer, memories began to flood back.

"Jack…" Eve sighed. She remembered now. The story, the truth about her past.

"Eve…" Jack sighed back. They were very close now. Jack reached out and touched Eve's cheek tenderly, and she in turn did the same to him.

"It was you…you were the one who lost his life for the one he loved…for me…" Eve whispered. Jack felt tears reach his eyes, something he had been denied of for 200 years.

"Eve…I've found you…finally…" he whispered back. He pulled her face towards his. She began to close her eyes, leaning in to kiss the only man she ever loved, and for whom she had waited for 200 years. As their lips began to lightly brush against each other, the mist started to shift violently around them and they pulled apart from one another unwillingly.

"Nuh uh uh!" Oogie shouted with evil indifference.

Suddenly a loud crack and bright flashed filled the air and Jack and Eve collapsed onto the floor, back in their present forms. They rose from the ground and looked at one another. Jack looked down at his once again skeleton appearance, and then looked sadly back at Eve.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered. Eve felt tears roll down her cheeks and shook her head. Without warning she jumped into Jack's arms and kissed him. Jack reacted back with it and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back tenderly.

"I love you Jack." Eve whispered into Jack's mouth.

"I love you Eve." He whispered back into hers.

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but remember Jack only a little longer now…and Halloween and Christmas are lost!" Oogie chuckled. Jack wrapped his arm around Eve and turned to face Oogie.

"Not as long as I'm here!" Jack yelled.

"Well that's the whole idea! To make sure you're not!" Oogie howled. Snapping his fingers yet again, the room suddenly came alive. The floor beneath Eve and Jack's feet moved along a conveyor belt. Buzz saws sprung to life and threatened from the ceiling above. Eve and Jack struggled at keeping their balance as three armed robots approached from behind them.

"Run!" Jack yelled to Eve. Running against the flow of the conveyor belt, they slowly made their way away from the robots. Suddenly Eve lost her footing and fell, the belt dragging her toward the cocked guns of the three machines.

"Jack!" she yelled.

"FIRE!" Oogie demanded of the robots.

"NO!" Jack screamed. Without thinking he ran and dove towards Eve, pushing her just inches away from the oncoming bullets. He landed on top of her, the conveyor belt still moving.

"Oh! Jack are you hurt?" Eve cried out.

"No." Jack replied, helping Eve up. Suddenly Oogie jumped up onto a fan hanging from the rafters.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! And now to kill you both! Just like I did 200 years ago!" he screeched. Jack became infuriated by this and looked around frantically, hoping to find something to best Oogie. Suddenly he noticed that they were approaching a buzz saw hinged loosely on a control panel. He jumped in front of Eve.

"Eve, on my signal, duck!" he shouted. Eve nodded. Jack leapt off of the conveyor belt and onto the control panel. Yanking at the hinge of the buzz saw, he pulled it free. "Eve, duck!" he yelled. As she dropped to the floor, Jack threw the saw toward Oogie, slashing him in his side.

"Ahh ahhhh!" Oogie yelped as he fell off the fan and hurtled toward the floor. Jack then pulled a lever on the control panel, killing the power to all the torture devices. He ran back up to Eve and helped her to her feet. Oogie now lay on the floor, all his buggy contents seeping out of him. Jack stared at Oogie angrily as he slowly diminished. And with that, Oogie was gone. Eve turned to Jack and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Jack…thank goodness…" she muttered. Jack held her back tightly. Suddenly caught sight of the time on her watch and then of Santa still tied up. "Jack! It's almost Christmas Eve night! Someone has to deliver the presents or Christmas and Halloween will cease to exist!"

"You're right!" Jack replied as he went to untie Santa. "I'm sorry Mr. Claus, I'm afraid we've made an awful mess of things…" he apologized to Santa.

"Hey you said Claus!" Eve pointed out.

"Of course I did." Jack said confused.

"Well I'll say you have! All this Halloween meddling nonsense! And now I'm behind schedule!" he ranted. Jack hung his head. Eve shook her head.

"Please Mr. Claus, could you consider letting Jack deliver the presents? After he has worked so hard on it…it would be a shame for it to be all for nothing." Eve pleaded. Santa stopped for a moment, brushing his beard in thought.

"Well, you did save me Jack and for that I am grateful…you as well have been working quite hard at Christmas…if you think you can handle, Jack…I don't see why not." Santa said. Jack's face lit up.

"Oh thank you Santa!" he replied, shaking his hand. Santa nodded.

"Well you'd better get a move on my boy!" he announced. Jack smiled. He ran up and lifted Eve off the ground, hugging her close.

"Thank you Eve! Thank you sooo very much!" he said happily.

"You're so very welcome Jack Skellington." She replied, looking deep into his eyes. Pulling her toward him, he kissed her yet again. There they stood like that for what seemed forever, but was in actually only a few seconds. Pulling away, Jack smiled and made his way out of the dungeon, hurrying to get into his outfit. Suddenly a sound came from behind him of something hitting the floor.

"Jack!" he heard Santa yell. He turned around and saw Eve collapsed into a small heap of the ground.


	27. Chapter 27: What have I done?

Chapter 27

"Eve, EVE!" Jack shouted as loud as he could, but Eve simply lay limp in his arms. Jack looked around frantically at Santa who's face was a white as snow.

"Wha-what do I do?" Jack insisted upon him. "What happened?"

"My guess would be that the life is being drained from her…a person with life cannot stay in a place where only the dead can dwell…" Santa replied. Jack nodded sadly.

"Of course…the very reason I banished her in the first place…so this wouldn't happen…what am I to do? I can't loose her…" Jack breathed. Santa looked at him sadly.

"Either way you will have too…" he muttered. Jack raised his head in confusion, however just as Santa was about to explain the mayor poked his head through a drainage pipe toward the roof.

"Jack! You must hurry! It's horrible! Everyone in Halloween Town-!" he stuttered.

"What's going on, mayor?" Jack shouted as he scooped up Eve. The mayor threw down a rope. Once Jack, Eve and Santa were safely out of the hallowed out lair, the mayor gathered his breath and explained.

"Everyone in town! They all seem to be fading!" the mayor hastily explained.

"Fading...well we have no time to loose! Come on everyone!" Jack demanded and all headed off back to town.

…

Jack, Santa and the mayor rushed back to town as fast as their legs would carry them. No one spoke the entire time, Jack was especially quiet, his skull only wrapped around the fact of getting Eve to awaken. They finally arrived back, all seeming out of breath, excluding Jack whose mouth quickly dropped at the sight of all his subjects' seeming frozen in suspended animation. He rocked Eve in his arms as he inspected his surroundings.

"What's this?" he asked softly, a look of terror stricken across Master of Fright's own face. He looked over his shoulder to see that the mayor too had frozen; only Santa remained immune to the mysterious condition. Santa sadly shook his head.

"My boy this is very very bad." He muttered gravely.

"What? What's happening to everyone?" Jack asked frantically. Santa sighed.

"This is quite grave Jack, your entire holiday is out of balance and as a result, beginning to disappear." Santa explained. Jack's face could not have looked more confused.

"What can I do? _Is_ there anything I can do?" he asked, wallowing in self pity. "What have I done…oh what have I done…" Suddenly Jack looked upon himself, quickly noticing, of everyone in town, aside from Santa, he was not fading. "Wait! Why aren't I fading?" he marveled. Santa shook his head confused. Jack was thoughtful for a moment. Finally an idea struck him. "One holiday cannot have two masters, sadly, can it?" he asked. Santa shook his head. "Then this has then upset the balance of both our worlds!" Jack concluded. Santa's eyes went wide.

"But how could it have? I have been working quite diligently on Christmas all year!" he announced astounded. Jack hung his head.

"I apologize for intervening Santa, but I think once again it is because of me…since I disrupted my holiday by disrupting yours, both have lost their balance." Jack explained. A look of panic spread across Santa's face.

"What do we do?"

"I believe I have an idea, but I must ask for your discretion…I must finish what I started before Christmas Eve is through. I must take your place tonight Santa…" Jack readied himself for rejection, but Santa nodded.

"You are right Jack; I believe this is the only way things can be set back to normal. But what will you use to accomplish all this? Surely not the toy and presents you and your kind have labored to create?" Santa replied. Jack nodded.

"I must…I finally see that Christmas is about good will toward men, happiness and cheer, giving to others…and love. My world means no mal intentions, but Halloween is about screams and scares, worrying the neighbors and children without nary a care…so when I deliver the presents my monsters and I have slaved to create in only two short months…and when everything goes horribly wrong in the world of the humans, you must set it all right. Only then will Christmas be saved…and only then will Halloween have a chance at being set right as well…" Jack explained sadly. These last two months with Eve explaining Christmas and the way of things had come somewhat blurry to him, only now had it become clear. And only if he did this would things be set right. Jack shut his eyes tightly and cleared his throat.

"I wonder if I might ask for a small favor, Santa?" he mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Please look after Eve for me...and if I don't make it back, feed her the potion that is in Dr. Finklestein's hand for me? It will transport her home safely and she can continue to live her life…without my interference." he requested quietly of Santa. Santa remained silent as Jack placed Eve on the ground gently. Sadness overcame him and he held her one last time, as tightly as he could. "I'm so sorry my princess…I tried…we tried…" he whispered sorrowfully. He stood up and made his way toward his coffin-sleigh, his blood red Santa suit hanging over its side. Pausing for only a moment more, he muttered, "Perhaps Fate will be kind one last time…even if it takes two hundred more years…maybe, just maybe we will meet again in the next life." And with these parting words, he was off.

-**This is not the end of the story, at least 3 to 4 more chapters are to come. After the finale of this book, I will begin writing my second installment of this story entitled, **_**The Nightmare Revisited**_**. Thank you all very much for your patience and I promise the remaining chapters will be along shortly…**

**~randomosity~**


	28. Chapter 28: Poor Jack

Chapter 28

Jack emerged from town hall fully clothed in his Christmas suit, looking determined and one minded. He walked toward his sleigh with heavy steps, not casting one single glance toward Santa nor Eve. Santa then cleared his throat.

"Jack my boy, take this." he said offering out his red hat. Jack looked sullen.

"I couldn't…" Jack began. Santa shook his head and pushed his hand out further.

"I insist." he stated bluntly. Jack nodded, not daring to argue again. He took the hat gingerly from Santa and placed it upon his head. A sad and sorrowful smile spread across his face. Santa nodded. "Now hurry!" he ordered. Jack turned and leapt into the ghoulish carriage. He whistled for Zero to take his place at the front of the line. Jack stared at Zero's glowing nose and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Alright, let's go."

oOo

The night air whipped around Jack and his horror-ridden sleigh. The moon glistened teasingly, its beauty taunting the Pumpkin King, almost whispering that everything was alright everywhere else, just not here. Not with him. Jack kept at it relentlessly however. He refused to falter, refused to blink or even breathe. The only thought that occupied his mind was Eve. Without her, Halloween had no meaning. His spirit had no potency, tangibility anywhere, even within himself.

The winter air continued to strike with cold indifference around Jack and his one set mind. Not that any of this could stop him of course. His only concern was of Eve, the need and necessity to save her was almost too much, like a wave of guilt pounding feverishly against him. Not having to prove anything to anyone but her, and quite possibly himself. This feeling was so familiar, a déjà vu that held the invisible and almost impossible reach as to what was going to happen next. But he did know, didn't he? Failure was laughing in his face, welcoming him with taunting arms, whispers of _come back to me, fail again…it's quite easy…_

"Faster, Zero!" Jack called upon to his loyal companion. The night was growing later and Jack could almost feel Eve growing weaker and weaker. He had already made it through so many houses…but so many more remained. Perhaps the holidays were beyond repair? Jack shuttered at the thought. True, many towns were filled with screams of horror and fright, which brought a warm sense of nostalgia coursing throughout Jack but it's after taste was cold and bitter. He realized he longed once more for the spooks and trickery of Halloween. Where had his mind been in planning Christmas? As clear as he could see, still with his beloved Halloween, and as such where his Eve's true passion and love was as well. _All my fault, this is horribly all my fault! What have I done?_, he thought. Although a twinge of hope lingered within him, _perhaps, though, this is just what we need to fix this…How could I have been so foolish? No one holiday could truly exist within another…_

As these sad and sorry words drifted through his skull, he suddenly heard the screech of sirens. He jumped slightly, but kept on his course. This is what he aimed for at the very beginning. This was his goal, his only thought as he had set Eve down, cold and almost lifeless on the floor. It would set everything right…it had to. Sirens rang; people screamed their high pitched melodies of pure fear. Calls were streaming into every police station throughout the country, for that was only as far as Jack had gotten at this point. A skeleton! A skeleton ridding demonically through the pale moonlight! All forces at the country's disposal were sent into action. Men of duty called into the cold night, being torn away from their homes and families on what was supposed to be a joyous occasion. Jack looked down at the world scattering below him.

He was disgusted with himself, more damage had been done than he realized. Cannons were readied into position, orders; take down the fiend! Jack stared absently down below and then slowly lifted his head to view the boney reindeer and his intangible canine. He blankly glared at them and suddenly time stood still. Flashes of bombs attempting to bring him to his end filled the air around him. All came to a halt; screams silenced, blasts could do no more than glow a jack-o-lantern orange, and he no longer blazed the night sky. Now only a single weak whisper of a whisper could be heard, whether by everybody in this mess or only himself, Jack could not know.

"_Jack, I love you…now let it all go…"_

Jack grinned his skeleton grin and did just that….

oOo

Nothing, nothing remained. All was completely dark, all was still. A warmth wrapped itself around every fiber of his being. _Where am I? What happened?_

"_You made it."_

"_Who? Who's there?"_

"_It's quite dark, isn't it?"_

"_Eve? Eve?"_

"_Calm down! I'm right here! Ha ha ha ha, I'm not going anywhere."_

"_I wish that was true…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_You're here…and you're gone…aren't you?"_

"_Gone? What's 'gone'?"_

"_Oh Eve, I beg of you, go easy on me? I did try so very hard….I'm just sorry I had to fail you once again…I would live thru a hundred afterlife's if I could just redeem myself to you…"_

"…_Poor Jack…tried so very hard, accomplished so very little…but that was all he had to accomplish…you've done nothing wrong."_

"_Eve, is that you?"_

"_Hey you, wake up! You're far from done! It's not over yet, we must follow the rules now, mustn't we?...Look at you ….so perfectly flawed, just as I remember…..hey…I missed you, don't make me miss you again."_

Jack woke slowly as if consumed by a deep, thick sleep. He felt his back draped over something, his arms vulnerably hanging over the rock-like slab he now felt himself on. Unwillingly, he positioned himself up to sit on what he now realized was a statue of an angel, surrounded within the confines of a cemetery. Jack sighed and placed his hands on his knees. He had been caught by an angel, hadn't he? He looked around; Zero hovered tiredly over the snow covered graves, sadly staring at his master. Jack looked back solemnly. His clothes were torn, his black suit lying under the wreckage that was once his Christmas suit. His image looked of someone whose clothes had bleed onto itself. He suddenly jumped off his stone pedestal.

"It's done." Jack said to Zero, almost asking him. Zero whimpered and nudged him. Jack looked around and noticed a tiny clock tower standing proudly in the middle of a strip of old fashioned looking shops. It read 11:55. Jack felt his breath be taken from him. "Oh no." he said quietly. Did he have time? Then he remembered the voice in the darkness. Did he need time? He figured regardless, he must rush back. Turning he sought a portal back to his world, a grave hollowed within the icy ground. He tore from his boney form his shredded suit and looked around one last time at the angel that had caught him. He smiled and to him the angel seemed to smile back, _hurry! _Jack nodded and parted with a single sentence to utter…

"I'm coming back Halloween, here I am Eve…"


	29. Chapter 29: To All A Goodnight

Chapter 29

Jack ran through the Hinterlands as if the very devil was after him. Zero followed swiftly and gracefully behind him. A soft fleeting breeze seemed to almost carry Jack to his desperately needed destination. Trees seemed to rush past the Pumpkin King, the moon lit his way. He was unstoppable, he knew nothing could stand in his way of making it back to Eve, perhaps nothing really ever was. Racing against time, he finally came in sight of Halloween Town. A bitter cold seemed to surround everything. A _where have you been? _seemed to resonate within this icy feeling. Pausing only for a moment, Jack took this all in. His eyes scanned the area for Eve.

He turned his attention toward the fountain, where he suddenly remembered he had last left her with Santa. He looked closer and saw that there were no longer the foggy thin images of Halloween's own horrors floating suspended in time, they had disappeared. Finally what only seemed to remain was Eve, there as he had left her with a dutiful Santa kneeling at her side. Jack felt a cruel panic hit him hard. Somehow, without his knowledge, his feet had taken him straight to them. He kneeled next to Santa and grabbed Eve's hand.

"How is she? Eve? Eve?" he said to whoever was listening, whether it be Santa or Eve. Neither, however, answered. Jack patted Eve's icy hand, but got no response. He whimpered and put her hand to his head, bowing his head down in what seemed to be some kind of reverence. "Oh, Eve…." he breathed. Santa stood and patted Jack on the shoulder. Jack turned his head slightly, only to aim his voice towards Santa. "If I could do something…anything to erase all this from happening…" he began. Santa nodded, he understood.

"Be selfish." Was all Santa would say that night to Jack. He walked away. Jack stood quickly, he patted his pockets realizing he didn't have Santa's hat. Santa stopped and from his own pocket, drew out an extra cap. He turned toward Jack, winked, and then continued on his way. Jack quickly drew his attention back toward Eve. Her body was limp; her breath was silent and all but gone. Jack lifted her into his arms, stood and began to walk, while Zero picked up the vial of dark purple fluid Jack had asked Santa to keep safe. Walk away from the ghost town of a ghost town, from translucent memories and pasts. The fountain was silent and still, as Jack distanced himself and Eve from the town. A pile of Eve's costume clothing, black laced corset, shredded gray-black under skirt, artistically torn black tights, and black heeled boots lay lifeless, soon without an owner.

Jack walked further and further away, far west of town, farther than anyone would dare to go. Leafless trees guided his path as his loyal dog followed. He felt close now. He now stopped the moon at the forest's very edge. He then set Eve down gently and kneeled down next to her. Jack looked sadly toward Zero, who sympathetically placed the purple vial at his master's side. Jack stared at it and nodded.

"Seems all is gone…I've destroyed Halloween, I've made a wreck of Christmas, why am _I _still here then?" he asked himself. He picked up the vial and popped off its corked top. Tiny little sparks of burst bubbles hit the top. "Maybe…maybe this is why?" He then lifted Eve up into his arms and slid the purple liquid into her mouth. At first, nothing happened…and then suddenly, everything happened. White blinding light emerged from no real place and no real time, and once again all was dark.

Jack drifted in the dark, just as he had for so many years. A shuffle, a stretch, a yawn within the dark. A tiny squirm sensing his presence. He peered and saw nothing at first but a shadowy glimmer of a glow. He looked harder and then heard a voice breathe and breathless sigh.

"_Jack!"_

The figure seemed to hurry towards him now. Rushing to reach him, before, it seemed, the bottom fell out from beneath them.

"_Jack!"_

"_Eve! Are you-are you alive?"_

"_I think I must be…"_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I'm crying…crying means I have a soul, but having something to cry about means I'm still alive."_

"_Oh my dear Eve, why do you cry?"_

"_I'm happy and I'm sad, I suppose…"  
_

"_Wha-? Why?"_

"_I have you and I soon will have had you…I've learned something, you know? While floating out here…but I don't want good bye to be our last words…"_

"_Why would we say good bye? You're alive! You can…no…you can't…can you?"_

"_Don't be sad Jack. You'll see me again…and it really was so much fun…"_

"_Eve I can't lose you now! Not after all that I've found out…not after all the waiting…my dearest princess, I love you."_

"_I love you, my Knight of Fright, my Prince of Screams, my King of Halloween…I love you more than you'll ever know…and that's why I can wait…"_

"_But Eve!"_

"_Be strong Jack…Time can't keep us apart forever…be clever my brave prince, you'll find your way back to me again…and please for both our sakes, be wary. This was only a test…more might be at stake next time."_

"_How do you know all of this?"_

"_Out here…you realize what you've known all along."_

"_Eve…"_

"_Kiss me, Jack Skellington."_

"…_Eve…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Happy Halloween…"_

Jack writhed and grasped at something that was not there. Once again he awoke within a graveyard, only this time he knew it all too well. No wet ground to greet him, but a snowy wasteland of cold unfeeling tombstones and spiky, rod iron fences.

"Mmmmmmm…" Jack sighed to himself. Suddenly Jack heard a beep of a horn. He turned suddenly to see the mayor waving from his battered vehicle.

"Jack! Thank goodness! Hurry! We must let everyone know you made it out of Oogie's lair alright!" he shouted. Jack's expression went from indifferent, to suddenly confused. Was his memory slipping? Hadn't more than that happened to him to cause worry amongst the townsfolk? Jack leapt onto the car, (for he was much too tall to sit inside) and rode along into town. As he re-entered he was awestruck, everyone cheered and waved at his arrival.

"Jack!

"He's back!"

"He's okay!"

"He's alright!"

"_Our Pumpkin King's back, now everyone screams! In our town of Halloween!" _ Everyone else cheered. Jack suddenly felt a grin befall him.

"It's great to be home!" he found himself shouting amongst the crowd, who in turn, screeched even louder. Jack smiled widely. Then without warning, it began to snow. Confusion broke out amongst the crowd.

"What's this?" they all exclaimed. Jack looked up into the moonlit sky and caught a fleeting glimpse of Santa in his red sleigh. He waved and Jack waved back. Jack continued to stare.

"It's a present." He said simply, almost to himself. He then look around and saw his subjects joyously playing in this winter wonder. He was satisfied with it. Noticing his chance, he decided to steal away one last time to Moonlight Hill. He made soft steps so as not to ruin such a beauty that was this snowfall upon the ground. He then looked up and saw the top of the hill. He hummed a familiar tune and thought of Eve. He didn't worry however. He knew deep down she was safe and had made her way back to her previous life, before him, before any of this. He walked up the hill and soon his hum turned into a little song;

"_My dearest friend, for whom I've pined…_

_See now the snow, the sky has cried…_

_As it falls gently from the stars…_

_That darken never…_

_Nor will ever…_

_Although this pain_

_Resides within me, _

_They'll shine our eternity…_

"I shall have you back in my arms again soon, Eve…"

_To be continued…_

**Be on the lookout for the second book entitled, **_**A Nightmare Remembered**_**, which should begin sometime this week. Thank you to everyone for reading my story and thank you to all who shall continue to follow it, up until it's end in the third book…**

~randomosity~


End file.
